The Best Man
by SoBeyondTwisted
Summary: Lacey Porter's life couldn't be more perfect. She was a beautiful New York socialite who was about to marry the man of her dreams, Archibald Yates. She already had their perfect lives all planned out. But what will happen when she finally meets her husband-to-be choice for the best man? Will a wrench suddenly be thrown in those perfect plans of hers?
1. Two Weeks

**A/N Hello Sweets! Yes, another story I know. I was watching Something borrowed and got inspired. Plus, there's not a fic that I know about where Lacey's the soon to be bride and Danny's the best man. I actually started writing this as a one shot. but then I started thinking how awesome this would be as a multi-chapter fic. I thought of all the angst I could write...Lord...I just couldn't resist LOL. S/O to thatdaceylover you are such a doll ;) Also S/O to all the people out there who aren't gullible enough to believe everything you hear.**

**Two Weeks**

"You look so beautiful" Phoebe Daly, Lacey's best friend of fifteen years said as Lacey modeled her Vera Wang wedding gown for the first time since having it altered. They were in her three bedroom apartment located in Manhattan's upper east side. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The apartment technically belong to her husband to be Archibald Fitzgerald Yates.

God. Lacey couldn't believe she would be married to the love of her life in just a few short weeks. She was beyond thrilled. She couldn't wait until the day her father walked her down the aisle to her waiting fiancé. Where they would then exchange vows. He would slide a beautiful platinum band on her perfectly manicured finger. They would seal their matrimony with an 'I do' and a passionate kiss. Continue their stay in Jamaica for their honey moon locked up in their suite, having earth shattering sex, possibly getting pregnant. Come back home, have a few babies. Live happily ever after. You know, the American dream.

Lacey beamed with joy at her friend's compliment.

"Thanks, doll" Lacey said as she walked over towards her the full length mirror which was located in between her cherry wood dresser and the king size bed she and Archie shared.

She did look pretty damn hot, if she did say so herself. She eyed herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. The dress was the most gorgeous she's ever seen in all her twenty-three years of living. It was a stunning strapless trumpet style gown with ruching, with crystal appliqué that adorned the bodice, it had a dramatic tiered skirt with silk organza and a chapel length train. Lacey turned her body slightly while glancing back to admire the view from behind. God. Her butt looked great in it. She made the last check on the 'perfect wedding dress' checklist. Lacey was so excited, she knew the moment she tried on the dress at the high end boutique Kleinfeld's that this was the dress for her. You just knew when you found 'the one'. Sort of like a soulmate. Plus, Lacey's mom, Judy, absolutely adored the dress as well. And Clara exact words regarding the Vera Wang masterpiece was 'Yass bitch' along with two snaps. So she had approval from the family, not that she needed it being that it was her wedding and all and she would wear whatever dress she pleased even if they did find it to be absolutely hideous. But, it was always great to know their taste were similar to hers. It gave her confirmation that she was making the right decisions.

"Now all I have to do is not gain a single pound until after the wedding and everything will be perfect" Lacey said light-heartedly. Phoebe laughed that quirky laugh Lacey had heard so many times in the span of their fifteen year friendship.

A smile touched Lacey's lips as she glanced back at her best friend. God she was so lucky to have Phoebe in her life. She had really stepped up, fully taking on the duties of the Maid of honor. Clara, Lacey's little sister, the real maid of honor pretty much found the task too exhausting to bother with.

But that was Clara for you. If she didn't get something out of the situation, it wasn't for her.

"Thanks, Pheeb's for everything. You've been my rock. I know, technically you don't have 'title' of maid of honor but in my heart you are" Lacey said, her eyes were starting to water. She felt she _had_ to ask Clara being Clara was family. Clara was her sister and if she hadn't asked her she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from the spoiled little brat or her mom for that matter. Phoebe may not have been blood. But she was definitely her sister from another mother. Her paler half. She didn't know what she would do without the mousey haired girl sitting on her bed.

"You're my heart doll. Of course" Phoebe said placing her right hand on her beating heart, clearly touched. Lacey could see Phoebe gray eyes starting to glisten. Phoebe unexpectantly jutted out her bottom lip. Lacey couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Please don't make that face" She said teasing her friend, while still chuckling.

"Hahaha. You know you love it" Phoebe said tossing an accent pillow at Lacey's head.

"Hey" Lacey said dodging the pillow just in time before it clocked her upside the head.

"You lucky I missed" Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Keep throwing pillows at me" Lacey warned while walking over to where the pillow landed. She suddenly realized it wouldn't be best to pick it up. She didn't want to rip her dress bending over.

"I got it" Phoebe said, noticing right away Lacey's dilemma.

"You after all did throw it" She chastised as Phoebe pushed herself off the bed.

"You deserved it. And guys like my pouty face" Phoebe said walking over to where Lacey stood. She bent over, picking the pillow up from off the ground. She quickly tossed it back on the bed.

"Unzip me" Lacey said, turning around. She needed to get out of the dress before anything happened to it. Lacey had the worst luck in the world. 'Accident prone' was her middle name therefore she didn't trust being in it a moment longer. She only tried it on anyway to make sure the fit was perfect. In case, she needed to send it back for further alterations. Thank God it fit perfectly. All she had to do was maintain her weight until the wedding and everything would be fine.

Phoebe didn't respond verbally, she just started pulling the zipper down Lacey's back, making sure to be extra careful. Lacey would kill her it the zipper skipped or something. When she was done Lacey turned around.

She smiled revealing her dimple "Thanks, doll"

Phoebe smiled back. "Yeah" She said "So, Lacey there's something-"

"Oh, I want to show you something" Lacey said cutting her friend off.

Phoebe eyed Lacey as her eyes lit up with excitement. Oh God, what was this about?

She watched Lacey walked toward the Armoire, she opened it and pulled out a shopping bag.

Lacey turned around to face her friend, Phoebe was staring at her with curious eyes. Clearly wondering what was in the bag.

"Have a seat my dear" Lacey ordered. Phoebe continued to slowly eyed Lacey.

"It's nothing crazy. Have a seat" Lacey assured with a light chuckle.

Phoebe did as ordered and walked over to the bed. She plopped down on the bed, exaggerating the act.

Lacey smiled, dipping her hand inside the bag. She looked back up at Phoebe slowing drawing her hand out.

"Come on with the suspense" Phoebe said, anxious for the big reveal "What's in the bag?"

"This!" Lacey exclaimed pulling out lingerie. She walked over to the bed and sat down the bag. Lacey grinned liked the Cheshire cat as she positioned herself directly in front of Phoebe, She held up the black scraps of lace that was technically considered a Teddy.

"Is that for Moi?" Phoebe joked, pointing a finger a herself.

Lacey giggled at Phoebe's joke. "No" She said slowly. "It's for me to wear for my future husband. Now be completely honest, is it too much?" Lacey said holding up the skimpy scrap of fabric higher in the air.

"For you, yes. For me, no" Lacey lowered the lingerie, she pursed her lips before speaking.

"I'm sorry, are you calling me a prude?" Lacey tilted her head slightly to the right. Phoebe eyed her friend. She couldn't tell if Lacey was serious or not. She answered assuming she was.

"I didn't mean it like that" Phoebe said in an apologetic tone.

Lacey smacked her lips. "I know" Lacey said cracking a smile. Letting Phoebe know she was only joking.

Phoebe in turn smiled back. "Is it like completely trashy?" Lacey asked, searching Phoebe's face.

"Well, being that it's crotchless..." Phoebe began. Lacey burst into laughter.

"Okay, I get it" Lacey said taking the hint and walking back over towards the bed. She picked up the bag, stuffing the scraps of lace back inside.

"It's just our wedding night and I wanted to surprise him. Show him I could be-"

"-a slut" Phoebe joked finishing Lacey's sentence. Lacey laughed.

"No just...I don't know. He's been waiting for forever and I wanted to make it worth the wait you know.." Lacey trailed off

Phoebe noticed the amusement that was just etched on Lacey's face was now replaced with something else. Something more serious. Worry possibly?

Lacey shyly looked up at her best friend to gauge her reaction. Lacey wasn't usually one to talk about these kind of things. Of course, Phoebe knew Lacey and Archie had never done the deed before. She was actually quite supportive of their decision to wait until marriage and all but she could tell her friend had other opinions that she chose not to share.

"Archie hasn't had any in almost two years. It'll be worth the wait, trust me" Phoebe assured Lacey.

Yep. That was right Archie wasn't a virgin, hell neither was she. Nope. They weren't saints. They weren't doing it for religious reasons or anything. More so to prove that their love was more than physical.

Lacey wasn't going to lie, she got horny a lot. She was after all human. There were times where she wanted Archie to just ravish her body. Completely say fuck it and screw her into ecstasy but then she would think about how special it would be for their first time to be on their wedding night and her lust would soon evaporate.

Lacey had been without sex for two and a half years. _Two and a half years!_ Six months prior to meeting Archie, Lacey had made the decision to practice celibacy. She had just gotten out a very unhealthy relationship and needed to center herself again. Luckily, when she meet Archie he was more than understanding about it. He said he'd wait forever if it meant he could be with her. God, he was sweet. She was a lucky girl to have landed one of the most caring, loving, most generous men in NYC. Archie was a complete catch, excellent pedigree, well spoken, educated. Not to mention he wasn't bad to look at. That always helped, though looks weren't everything.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I won't even wear the lingerie" Lacey said.

"Butt ass naked? Hmmmm...That's not a bad idea" Phoebe joked

"You're the worst" Lacey said to a cackling Phoebe.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as he hung up his landline. He had just gotten off the phone with his good friend Archie Yates.<p>

Danny was the best man for Archie's up incoming wedding. Which was still hard for him to wrap his brain around. To say Danny was blindsided by Archie asking him was the understatement of the century. Danny was beyond shocked that Archie had even considered him being how they hadn't really hung in years (though they spoke on he phone frequently and exchanged emails). Well, that was largely due to Danny being half way across the globe in London. Danny had moved to London to pursue a career of becoming an artist. He had left for London right out of college.

Danny was originally from New York City, he and Archie. They both attended Columbia together. Archie graduated with a degree in business. Danny in economics. But art ultimately was his passion so when he got the offer to work under one of the most talented artist of his time. He jumped at the opportunity. He did that for a while before he decided to open his own gallery.

Danny placed the cordless back on the stand and walked back towards his position on the couch, where he had been sitting in front of the telly before the phone rang.

Yes, he referred to the T.V as the Telly now. He had adopted the slang like he had been living here his whole life. And as much as he loved London. He needed a break. Some familiarity again. So when Archie asked if him to be his best man Danny jumped at the opportunity. Even though the wedding would be a two week extravaganza in Jamaica, he would still get to spend a few days in the city before they left for the wedding festivities.

Danny couldn't wait to see his parents. He spoke to them at least once a week, but sadly hadn't seen them in years. About as long as he hadn't seen Archie and the rest of the guys, Charlie, Cole and Rico. His frat buddies. Gosh he missed those guys. It would be fun to catch up with the guys. He didn't have many friends out here in London. Just Jo and... Well, if you could call your assistant a friend. Damn. This was pathetic. Danny hadn't really thought about how lonely he was out here until now.

Danny flipped the channels as he desperately tried to think of anyone he considered a friend over on this side of the pond. Other than Jo of course. Danny was drawing a blank. Everyone he associated with had to do with work. There was no one he hung out with after work. No one to go bar hopping with. Clubbing with... No one to be his wing man as they cruised for chicks.

Ugh. Sad. Sad. Sad. He really needed to get out more. Danny was starting to think he was becoming a bit anti-social.

'The college partying til the wee hours in the morning Danny' shook his head in shame. How did he get to this point?

His recent behavior had been so unlike him. Burying himself in work. Hell, he had no choice though. The gallery wasn't going to run itself. Jo said she could handle the responsibility. He prayed that was indeed true, he was leaving her in charge while he was away. Ugh. thank god for this wedding. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time. A much needed distraction. He would be able to completely forget about the stress of the gallery and actually vacation for two whole weeks in Jamaica. In Paradise. How sweet..

Danny had finally settled on a rerun of Doctor who. He kicked his feet up on his coffee table admiring his Scooby Doo socks. Danny smiled. He didn't know why he _had_ to wear socks in the house. He couldn't bring himself to walk around the flat barefooted for anything. It was this weird thing he couldn't explain.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing. He immediately picked it up, glancing at the screen. It was Jo. His assistant...his _'sort of'_ friend...

"Hey Jo" Danny said answering his phone.

"Hey boss" She responded, in a cheerful tone. Danny could just imagine the pleasant expression settled on her cherubic face right about now.

"I told you Jo, you don't have to call me boss outside of work" Jo had this thing with calling him boss all the time. He wondered if she even knew his name. "Actually you don't even have to call me that at work"

Jo laughed. "Would you rather I call you gov'nor instead?" She said in her heavy cockney accent. "I only use boss to make you feel at home" Jo was always using american slang around him so that he didn't get confused. When Danny first moved to London he didn't understand half of what the people were saying. The British has some interesting choices for words to say the least.

"I rather you call me Danny" He said. "Come on, say it with me.. Dannnnny" He said teasing, pronouncing his name with slow deliberation.

"So boss" Jo said as if she hadn't heard anything he had just said. Danny couldn't help but laugh. His assistant was a hoot. "Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe hit up a few pubs, celebrate your last night here before you're off to the states?" Jo said.

"As tempting as that sounds Masterson. I have to be up at five in the morning to catch my flight to New York"

"Darn" Jo said clearly disappointed.

"And should you really be going out to drink tonight? Don't you have a Gallery to start running tomorrow?" Danny said, he was now questioning whether or not it was a good idea leaving Masterson in charge. She claimed she could handle the responsibilities but now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh shit, that's right..." She said remembering.

"Jo" Danny said sternly.

"I'm only kidding" She said giggling. Danny let out a sigh.

"Very funny" He said not finding her little joke the least bit amusing. This gallery was his life. He didn't need her not taking things seriously.

"Boss, I will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. Don't worry your pretty little head"

"Okay" Danny said feeling a bit better about leaving her in charge. "I'll let you go then. Call me if you need anything"

"Will do" She said

"Good night"

"Wait!" She yelled. Danny sat up straight.

"Yes?" He answered, curious as to what caused her to literally scream in his ear.

"Be sure to bring me back some souvenirs from-"

"Will do" He said using her words to cut her off "Night Jo"

"Night _bossssss_" She said before hanging up.

Danny tried to concentrate on the program playing out on his television, but his mind keep drifting off to the day ahead of him tomorrow. The_ long_ day ahead of him. His flight departed at seven fifteen he would arrive at JFK around Five, well London time that is. He knew it would be dreadful. He absolutely hated flying. Danny would probably be so jet lagged that he would probably spend the remainder of the day locked up in his hotel room. He really wanted to visit his parents tomorrow. As well as meet up with the guys. Well, the guys as in Charlie, Rico and Cole. Archie was picking him up from the Airport. Archie and his fiancé. Danny couldn't wait to finally meet the girl who was able to get his buddy, Archie 'No chick could ever tie me down' Yates to finally settle down. She must be quite the woman. If he knew anything about Archie he had exceptional taste in women. No mediocre for sure. Danny remembered from colleges years Archie dating nothing but tens. Serious model types. Danny wasn't so picky, he could appreciate a gorgeous woman and all but at the end of the day personality was more important.

Danny sighed. He really needed to start thinking about settling down. Finding a good woman to share the rest of his life with, have some kids. Be a family man. You know the American dream. Or the London dream for that matter, being that it didn't look like he would be leaving this place anytime soon. Plus, they had a lot of decent women out here. Danny had gone on plenty of dates when he first moved out here, so he knew what London had to offer as far as the opposite sex was concerned. He just needed to get serious about it. Yeah, when he got back from his trip he would take dating seriously again.

* * *

><p>"That was Danny. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon" Archie said setting down his cell phone on the coffee table before laying down on the sofa with his bride to be. Lacey was stretched out on the couch reading a gossip rag.<p>

"I can't wait for you to meet him" He continued eyeing the mocha complected beauty beside him.

"_You?"_ Lacey said her eyes shifting from the magazine to her fiancé, she placed the magazine between her and the cushion of the couch. "He's your best man. _I_ can't wait to meet him" Lacey said snuggling up against her papa bear.

"I wonder if I'll like him. He's not a jerk is he?" Lacey said trailing her hands down his chest.

"Because If he's anything like Scott..." Lacey added only half joking. Archie let out a loud laugh.

God, she despised Scott. Like truly despised him. More like _hated_ him. Yeah, that was the more appropriate word. He was a superficial jerk who only cared for partying and loose women. She hated her fiancé had such a douche bag for a friend. Hopefully Danny wasn't anything like 'Mr. I'll fuck anything that walks'.

"No. He may literally be the the nicest guy I know. You'll love him I'm sure"

"Yeah, will see about that" Lacey said still a bit skeptical. Archie didn't have the best judgment in friends. Not only was Scott scum of the motherfucking earth but his friend Cole wasn't too great either. All Lacey could think about is how Cole dumped her best friend Phoebe like last weeks trash after he got what him wanted from her. Which was sex. Yep. He courted her for two weeks, wined and dined her, took her to all the finest restaurants. Bought her gifts. Treated her like a straight up princess. But the moment he got the drawers, he split. Asshole.

This is the exact reason Lacey felt it was necessary to wait until marriage to have sex. That way you could weed out the assholes from the good guys.

"Lacey" Archie said turning to his side to face her. Lacey furrowed her brows as she studied his face. Uh oh. She knew that look. He was going to ask her for a favor. The last time he gave her that look he had asked her if she could ask his bitchy sister to be a bridesmaid.

"Whatever you're about to ask, the answers no" Lacey said sternly. Archie laughed quietly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you know you can't say no to me?" He asked bringing his hand up to her face.

"Yes. I can." She argued.

"So no" She added shaking her head.

"Babe" Archie cupped her face, slightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I need you-" He begin, Lacey cut him off. Kissing him briefly the lips.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked after their lips parted. Lacey brought her mouth to kiss the corner of his mouth. She pushed her body up against his, running her hand along his arm.

"I'm trying to lub on you, now shut up" Lacey said in her sweet baby voice as her kisses veered down his neck.

"Shit" Archie muttered. "That's my spot" He said referring to spot behind his ear.

Lacey already knew this, she had after all started nibbling on it for a reason.

"Two more weeks. Two more weeks" She heard him chant over and over. Lacey stopped her licking. She couldn't help but giggle. He seemed to be having some type of internal struggle going on.

He repeated the words until she finally spoke.

"Yes. Two more weeks and I can have my way with you" She said in a husky voice.

"Oh my god. Lacey don't say things like that. You're making it worst"

Lacey pulled back to stare at his handsome face. Her brown eyes narrowed in on his emerald greens.

"Sorry" She apologized. "I just want you to know that I want you too"

Archie smiled. "I'm glad to hear that" He said leaning in for a kiss. Lacey kissed him back, slipping in a little tongue. Archie was all to eager at accepting her invitation to play tonsil hockey. They kissed for a long moment before his lips stilled.

"Now" Archie said pulling away. He stared at her intently before continuing "I need you to do something for me"

Ugh.

She knew he would be back to that...

**A/N Short I know, but I wanted to get you guy's reaction first before I wrote more. So drop some Feedback folks. Remember reviews=Updates Ya'll know the deal :)**


	2. At First Sight

**A/N** **Helllo dollllls! firstly I wanna say thanks for all the feedback. You guys have shown me an overwhelming amount of love on this story. Well most of you. Now as far as the negative Nancy's who feel the need to try an rain on my parade. You can take your hating asses somewhere else. You're not wanted here, so back on up out of my story and read something that doesn't make you question your moral beliefs. This story is ****_not_**** intended for people who want to read about perfect human beings. This story is ****_not_**** intended for people who don't like reading angst. This story is ****_not_**** for people who don't like when a writer writes from the POV of a multitude of characters. This story IS for people who like to read about characters who are deeply flawed and face moral dilemmas as we do as human beings. So with that said, EnJoy Chpt 2! **

**At First Sight**

"It's about my sister" Archie said eyeing his beautiful bride to be with careful eyes.

Lacey's face immediately fell at his words. He could tell she could careless to hear anymore else of what he had to say, he continued anyway.

"I need you to try to be nicer to her. She's family" He said his emerald eyes holding her gaze.

Lacey's eyes grew exceptionally big as she sat up on the couch, forcing Archie too as well. She continued to eye him with a flabbergasted expression settled on her beautiful face. Archie shifted in his seat, bringing his legs over the edge, setting his bare feet on the marble flooring.

"What?" She blurted. Her eyes blinked rapidly, the way they did when she was stomped about something. She shifted in her seat as well inching further down on the white leather sofa, sitting Indian style on the cushion next to his. She waited for his response.

"She told me you threatened to kick her out the wedding" Archie answered.

Lacey mouth hung open for an immeasurable amount of time. She was absolutely taken aback by what Archie had told her. "Wow" She said shaking her head in utter disbelief.

"Tell me it's not true" He said, leaning forward a bit, placing his hand on her knee.

When Lacey got over the shock of the blatant lies Regina had told her brother. She responded.

"No!" She yelled. "She is totally twisting my words"

Archie cocked his head to the side. Lacey continued.

"She was going on and on about how she hated the bridesmaids gowns. Nitpicking about everything little thing from the design to the color until I just finally told her if she hated the dresses so much then she can save herself the embarrassment of wearing it and not be a bridesmaid at all"

Archie head dropped. He buried it in his hands.

"What?" Lacey asked. Why was Archie acting as if she was out of line for what she said? Lacey thought she handled the situation with grace. Anyone else would have told Regina to go to hell. Who the hell would put up with someone acting as if the wedding was theirs. Regina thought she actually had a say in matters concerning the wedding. Hilarious. She wasn't even the maid of honor. She was a bridesmaid _only_ because Archie keep pressuring her about making her one. Lacey had done a good deed and allowed Regina in her bridal party, and the thanks Regina repays is complaining every chance she got and telling blatant lies to cause a riff between she and Archie. Yep. Blondie was only doing this to cause friction in their relationship. Regina was just hoping and praying the wedding wouldn't go as plan.

"Lacey" He said with a sigh, looking back up at her. "That was mean"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" After he hadn't responded Lacey continued.

"So Regina can say anything she pleases to me, but I have to sit there and take all the snippy little comments she throws my way?"

"No. Of course not" Archie said shaking his head. "Don't think I'm picking on you. I tell her the same thing"

"Yeah. Okay.." Lacey said in a tone the said she didn't believe him. Archie was always defending Regina and his snooty mother.

Ugh. His mother. His snooty, vile, overbearing mother. Regina was nothing compared to his mom. Kathryn Yates was an absolute nightmare to deal with. With her snobbish ways and condescending remarks towards Lacey. Lacey was positive Kathryn hated her with a passion. She just couldn't figure out where the hatred for her stemmed from. She came from a good family. The Porters owned like half of New York. Actually her family's net worth exceeded The Yates. Though they weren't old money like The Yates. More like _new new_ money. Lacey's father, Samuel Porter wasn't born rich. No, he was the black version of Donald trump. He was a self made millionaire in just under a decade. Besides her family's money. Lacey was also smart, beautiful, well spoken, and had exceptional manners.

Yeah she didn't know why Kathryn hated her so much. Well... The only thing Lacey could guess was maybe The Yates didn't like the rising popularity The Porter family had gained in recent years. Lacey and her little sister Clara were becoming a bit of socialites around town. Everyone knew who the were around NYC. Think Paris and Nicky Hilton except the classier version. Much classier version. Well, at least on Lacey's part. She was definitely Nicky, good girl, stayed out of trouble. Clara just like Paris loved her partying, booze and boys.

Archie took hold of Lacey's hand.

"I do" He started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I want you guys to get along. You're going to be my wife. We're all going to be family soon"

"Can you promise to be nicer?" Lacey opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off before she got a chance to say anything. Clearly he knew what she was fixing her lips to say. "I made her promise the same thing"

"Okay. I'll try to be nicer to your sister" She said in a strained voice. This was  
>unbelievably hard for her to say.<p>

"Not try" He said shaking his head, displeased. Clearly that wasn't good enough.

Lacey gave a roll to her eyes. "I promise to be nicer to your sister"

Archie smiled. "Thank you" He said leaning in for a kiss. Lacey brought her lips towards his blessing him with a sweet kiss while pulling him on top of her. She giggled as they fell back on the couch.

* * *

><p>Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Danny thought as flight 182 took off for New York City. Danny tried his hardest to not have a panic attack. Flying was number one on the list of things Danny hated. Snakes coming in a close second. The moment Danny boarded a plane, he turned into a big ball of nerves. Thoughts filled his head that he and the plane's two hundred plus occupants would go down in a fiery crash shortly after take off.<p>

That definitely wasn't a good way to think, but he couldn't help it. Danny definitely wasn't one to be pessimistic but there were just too many flights going missing, disappearing out of thin air, only to be later discovered scattered across the Atlantic ocean somewhere. Yeah. Danny had every right to panic. Planes went missing. That was the sad reality.

Danny could really use some water right now, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Actually he could use something stronger, in the form of whiskey. Scotch to be precise. Johnnie Walker. Double Black. Yes that would help calm his nerves. He would ask for something to drink when the flight attendant came back from whatever she was. She was probably in first class. Yep. Danny was flying couch. Not that he couldn't afford first class but because he honestly didn't mind. He didn't fly enough for it to really matter to him. Danny was financially established enough though he wasn't rich or anything. No, he wasn't a trust fund kid like a lot of his frat buddies. Every penny he made was through hard work and determination. Danny parents were lower middle class Americans. They owned a deli shop in Queens. A business they opened when Danny was just a tiny tyke running around the place causing mayhem. He may have been two when his parents opened the family business.

Danny remembered as a kid putting on talent shows on the weekends for the customers who dined in on their lunch hour. Delighted smiles plastered their faces as they munched on their Philly cheese steaks or Danny's fave Turkey breast and ham on wheat, while watching him perform magic tricks. He couldn't believe at one point of his life he wanted to be a magician. He wanted to be just like his idol, David Blaine, but more awesome of course. Gosh those were the days. Stress free living. Times when the only responsibility Danny had was making sure he brushed his teeth three times a day. Now days Danny's worries included dealing with pretentious artist with over inflated egos who thought they deserve a bigger percentage of sales because somehow they got it in their minds that they were a bigger name than what they actually were. Worries that also included planning, marketing and executing shows successfully so that he could make a profit to ensure his employees were paid, rent was paid, all in attempts to keep his gallery afloat. So they can do it all again the next month. Yep. Running a gallery was a lot of responsibility, more than he realized it would be when he first decided this was what he wanted to do with his life. Danny hoped allowing his twenty-two year old assistant to run it wasn't a mistake. He prayed her degree in Art administration would pay off. God he hope so. He made a mental note to call her when his flight landed.

Danny shut his eyes as he continue to let out deep breaths.

"Don't worry. We're not going to die" The passenger beside him said. Danny jerked his head to the left of him, his eyes fell upon at middle age woman with fiery red hair and freckled splattered alabaster skin. A smile turned up on her thin lips as she eyed him, her eyes warm. The color of coffee with a splash of cream. Danny had never seen a red head with brown eyes before. Out of all the gingers he's had the pleasure of coming in contact with in all his twenty six years of living their eyes were always pale in color. Either green or blue. Yet, the pretty middle aged woman beside him eyes were dark as his. But of course her red hair could have come from the aide of a hair stylist.

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked as he shifted his body towards her.

Why not have a conversation with the complete stranger sitting next to him? He needed something to distract him from the plane's ascension into the sky anyway.

"I'm a psychic" She said while eyeing him. Danny furrowed his brows, he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Really?" He asked, his head cocked slightly.

"No" She said with a smile as grand as Texas. "But I don't have to be one to know we're not going to crash" She continued in her Irish accent.

Damn. Some part of Danny was hoping she had been a psychic. At least he would have felt a teeny bit better. Not that he even believed in psychics or anything but some peace of mind was better than none.

"I hope you're right" Danny said forcing a smile, nerves still at the pit of his stomach.

"I am" She said with a wink. "By the way I'm Julie" She said extending her hand out to him.

"Danny" He said shaking it.

"So you're headed home" She said more as a statement then question. Danny eyed her. "Your accent" She added. Duh.

"Yep" He confirmed with a nod. "At least for a few days then I'm off to Jamaica" Her eyes widened in delight.

"Wow. I'm quite jealous" She said. "What I would do for a vacation right about now in The Caribbeans" Danny chuckled. "Paradise" She said looking up, clearly longing for that much needed vacation she spoke of earlier.

"Even though I've never been before, I'm sure it is" She added while shifting her eyes away from the ceiling and back to his. Her smile brightened, she seemed very pleasant. Europeans mostly were though, completely different from the quick tempered New Yorkers he grew up around.

"Well me neither. First time. I'm going for a wedding" He said not sure why he was divulging so much of his personal life. To pass the time, he told himself.

"I hate weddings" She admitted, her face twisting up as if she smelled a foul odor. Her distaste for the exchanging of nuptials clearly evident in her tone as well as facial expression.

"Me too. But I'm the best man, so..." Danny dreaded weddings as well but he was so desperate for a change of scenery so bad he literally jumped at the opportunity of being Archie's best man. The festivities being held in Jamaica was just an added bonus.

"The best man?" Her eyes widened briefly before she added "That's quite the honor"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said lightheartedly. Danny hadn't really thought about that before. Out of everyone Archie could have chosen to be his best man. He chose him. That spoke volumes.

"Hopefully I don't screw it up" He said. Danny wasn't really sure what he had to look forward to. Hopefully, all that entailed of his responsibilities of best man were solely to throw a killer bachelor party. _That_ Danny could do.

She let out a musical laugh. "Don't worry. I'm sure the wedding will go on without a hitch. What can you possibly do to ruin it?" Danny nodded his head in agreement. Yeah. She was right. What was he worrying about? What could he do to possibly ruin it?

* * *

><p>Lacey woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Her eyes scanned the incredibly large room that was the master bedroom.<p>

"Babe you here?" She said sitting up. She noticed there was a faint light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

Archie hadn't responded.

Lacey rose out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom. She was surprised to see Archie leaning on the sink in his Columbia T-shirt and navy blue boxers talking on the phone.

"See you later" He said hanging up. A smile stretched across Archie's face as Lacey entered the bathroom.

"Who was that?" She asked out of curiosity. Lacey was hardly ever distrusting but Archie talking on his cell in the bathroom caused suspicion to grow.

"Oh, I have a business meeting in a bit" He said eyeing her with that smirk she had grown to love over the span of their two year relationship.

The corners of Lacey's mouth turn down in a frown.

"At what time? Because we have to pick Danny up soon" She begin to approach him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"About that..." He said, giving her a look that said whatever he was about to say she wasn't going to like it.

"Arch" She said disappointingly, folding her arms. That action causing Archie eyes to linger down to her bosom. Lacey was wearing a low cut spaghetti strap tank. Her perky breast sitting high up in the air, her nipples hardened due to the freezing temperatures in which Archie insisted on keeping the apartment. Everyday Lacey woke up to it feeling like she was in Antarctica. Every single morning. God forbid she touched the thermostat. Archie would flip. Apparently he was the only one who could do so. As if he would anyway. The apartment stayed fifty-five degrees no matter what season of the year. Well, maybe not winter.. the temperatures outside got well into the twenties, having the air on would be asking for hypothermia. Archie's refusal of allowing her to adjust the thermostat was one of the things that irked her about him. That and he had a habit of making this annoying clicking sound when he was in deep thought. But who on this planet didn't have annoying little habits like that that irked their spouse's? Lacey was sure she had a few things that got under Archie's skin as well.

"Sorry babe but you're going to have to pick him up alone" He said bringing his eyes back up to hers. "The jerk changed the time for our meeting at the last minute" A sigh left her lips.

"I can't believe this. I don't even know what he looks like" Lacey said, she had never even saw a photo of him. God this would be a nightmare trying to spot someone she had never seen before out of a crowd of hundreds.

"Dark short hair. Around five-eleven. Olive skin tone. Brown eyes" Archie said listing off some of Danny's physical traits.

"Great" Lacey said with an eye roll "That describes about half of the men on the planet" Archie let out a chuckle.

"I have pictures from my college years buried around here somewhere" He said standing up straight.

"Don't bother. I'll just be at baggage claim with a sign that says Danny" She said smartly. Archie let out another laugh.

Lacey pouted. She couldn't believe Archie was making her pick up his best man. This was _his_ job. How awkward would it be for just her to greet him at baggage claim? A person he's never met before. Ugh.

"You really don't want to do it huh?" He said approaching her. Filling the space between them. Archie brought his hands up to her shoulders, gripping them while looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll go. I'll just have to reschedule my meeting"

"No" She said shaking her head. "You don't have to do that. I'll pick him up. It's no big deal"

"Thanks babe" Archie said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure" She said before attempting to pull away from his clutches. Archie stopped her from doing so by wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her body to his. Kisses teased her neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Two more weeks" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Clara Porter spotted leaving the apartment of New York Yankee's Carlos Rodriguez" Lacey said, reading the title of the article the was just posted on the online gossip site NYW, which stood for New York Whispers. The site highlighted gossip stories of New York's elite.<p>

Lacey looked up from her phone at her baby sister who was seated across from her. Lacey and Clara were dinning in SoHo for brunch at the uber delicious restaurant Sant Ambroeus. Only Sant Ambroeus could get Lacey to travel to Lower Manhattan.

Clara rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her cappuccino.

"He's married, No?" Lacey asked as she lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Separated" Clara clarified while setting her mug down.

"So he _is_ still married..." Lacey stated. If the divorce papers weren't signed then he was still married as far as Lacey was concerned. Gosh. Why did Clara feel the need to always make a spectacle of herself? She had to know the gossip mongers would be on this story like white on rice. Clara Porter dating a married man. Nice Clara. Just Nice.

"It's not his fault" Clara said defending the adulterer. "The wife is playing hard ball. He would have been divorced by now if she wasn't trying to take him for every penny he has" Now Lacey was the one rolling her eyes. Yeah, blame the wife. As far as Lacey was concerned Mrs. Rodriguez deserved every penny she was fighting tooth and nail to get. Putting up with an unfaithful husband for no telling how long.

Lacey had dated her fair share of athletes to know first hand how truly doggish they were. Her last boyfriend before Archie, was the definition of a dog. If you looked trifling up in the dictionary his face would be right beside the word. Yep. Lets see, He was a cheater, liar, manipulator, a phony and last but not least a woman beater. Yep. He put his hands on her from time to time. He was scum. A despicable piece of shit. Lower than low. When Lacey looked back at that time in her life, she couldn't believe she allowed someone to treat her that way. Treat her like she was his property and he could do what he please with her. Yep. Treat her the way he pleased, which included belittling, tearing down her confidence by comparing her to other women. Telling her she wasn't as pretty or as thin as so and so. Causing her extreme amount of stress by emotionally and physically abusing her. God. Her self esteem was pretty much non existent back then. He had took away every ounce of dignity she had. Made her think she wasn't worthy of him. Yeah, he really fucked up her head real bad. Luckily, Phoebe helped her come to her senses and get out of that toxic relationship before it was too late. Before she ended up in a body bag. Phoebe was the only person other than Clara who knew what Jason had put her through. Til this day she still hadn't told Archie of the abuse she endured with her ex. She was afraid he would see her differently. In his eyes she was this strong, independent woman who didn't stand for disrespect of any kind. She didn't want to distort that vision he had of her. She was perfect in his eyes and that's how she wanted it to remain.

"Greedy bitch" Clara added under her breath.

"Clara, this looks bad" Lacey said "You should find someone closer to your age. Someone who isn't technically still married and has a boatload of kids"

"Two kids" Clara said holding up her index and middle finger.

Whatever, Lacey thought... it was still two too many.

Lacey took a bite out of her pancakes, the blueberry compote that top it was just heavenly. Lacey closed her eyes as the savored the taste, chewing exceptionally slow. "Whatever, it's not a good look"

Clara sigh heavily. "That's all you worry about is appearances and being Miss Perfect. God forbid people actually see you as human-"

Here we go with the goody two shoes rant. Lacey opened her eyes. She finished chewing her food before sipping from her English tea. She drank the hot beverage as Clara continued to rant. Lacey was use to this by now. Every now and then Clara would go on and on about how Lacey was fake and phony all because she didn't give people a reason to exclaim 'Oh my God' when they read headlines about her. Because when she got posted in the news it was for her humanitarian efforts and not because she was caught having sex in the bathroom stall with one of the ex members of the backstreet boys.

"Why are you even reading that crap anyway?" Clara said finally concluding her rant. Lacey had blocked out most of it. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. Well, coming from Clara that is.

"Oh whatever. Don't act like you don't have Google alert turned on" Who was Clara fooling? Lacey was pretty sure Clara did half the things she did for the media coverage anyway. If she didn't quit with her antics she would ruin The Porter's good name.

Clara grinned which confirmed her accusation. "You need to get it together. Soon you're going to have our name synonymous with The Kardashian's" Lacey said with disgust.

"We can only hope" Clara said using a butter knife to cut her croissant in half.

"Please tell me that was a joke" Lacey asked, before Clara could answer their waiter Roberto approached the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" He said his warm brown eyes shifting from hers to Clara's.

"That'll be all Roberto. I'll take the check please" He nodded before turning on his heels and walking off.

"He is so hot" Clara said. Lacey looked up at her little sister. Clara looked spell bound as she watched Roberto scurry off to the back.

"I would totally let him Fu-"

"Clara!" Lacey said cutting her sister off before she could finish her sentence.

Clara laughed. "I would so let him bang" She said cleaning it up a bit.

And then she added, "-me all up down this restaurant. God. I'm so horny" Clara didn't even give a crap she was loud as hell and that the couple with the two young children at the table beside theirs had turned around briefly to give Clara a bewildered look.

"You are something else" Lacey said, giggling. She couldn't help it, Clara had absolutely no filter. She's had always been that way, since they were kids. Lacey remembered Clara always getting in trouble in school for being too vocal in class. As a kid Clara didn't understand you weren't supposed to say everything that popped into her mind. For example, asking her second grade teacher how come her legs had dimples in it.

"I don't think your married boyfriend would like you speaking like that about another man" Lacey joked. Clara used her knife to spread butter on her croissant.

"Carlos knows I'm not exclusively his" Well Lacey hoped not being Carlos wasn't exclusively Clara's either.

"He's aware of all my other boy toys" She said before taking a bite of the pastry. Wait, what?

"Boy toys? As in plural?" Lacey questioned her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Clara just smiled that smile of hers when she was satisfied with herself. In this case, being able to juggle multiple guys.

"Geez Clara" Lacey said, her tone definitely coming off as judgmental.

"I'm young" Clara said in defense, She said it in a way as if that was the only explanation needed.

"Yeah use the tender age of twenty-one as an excuse for being promiscuous" Lacey said in her news anchor voice.

"Miss Judgy Judge" Clara said pointing her croissant at Lacey as she spoke. "Don't act like you've never had sex with multiple guys at once" Lacey eyes widened in horror. There was that woman from the table beside theirs glancing their way again. She quickly turned around after Lacey mouthed the word 'Sorry'. Apologizing for her sister's frankness. Clara on the other hand hadn't even notice the exchange.

"Wait. That came out wrong" Clara said shaking her head, clearly hearing how that sounded out loud.

"I hope so" Lacey said with a light giggle.

"Don't act like you've never _dated_ more than one guy at once" She said rephrasing her previous statement.

"I haven't" Lacey responded. Clara looked at her skeptically.

"I'm serious. I'm a relationship kind of girl. You know that" Lacey had always been in relationships her whole life. All through junior high and high school she had steady boyfriends. There was Jonathan Kellers from seventh grade to the beginning of ninth. That ended after she caught him making out with a tenth grader at McNally park. After that she dated Brian Stephens, from end of ninth to senior year. They broke up right before senior prom due to his infidelities. Yes. Another cheater. She seem to track a lot of those. Lacey ended up going stag to prom, her and Phoebe. At that point they were tired of cheating boys and thought screw them. Yeah, they really had the whole women empowerment mindset going on. All through college she dated Jason Vicksburg, Professional douche bag slash professional cheater slash master manipulator slash woman beater and last but not least, the job he was paid millions to do, professional football player for the New York Giants. The point of the story was she didn't see the point of random hook ups and one night stands when her ultimate goal was to find someone to settle down with, have kids with. All that other B.S was just a waste of time. Lacey keeping her eye on the prize landed her Archibald Fitzgerald Yates. Soon she would be marrying the man of her dreams and starting that family she always longed for.

"God, I hate you" Clara said joking. At least Lacey hoped she was.

Lacey picked up her tea and downed the rest of it. "God where's the waiter?" She said impatiently while glancing at her Movado watch. It was nearly eleven.

"What's the rush?" Clara said, pulling out her phone. She started to fidget with it.

"I have to pick Danny up from the airport at noon" Lacey said with a sigh, still hating the fact she had to go alone. Damn Archie and his sudden business meeting.

"Danny?" Clara asked her eyebrow cocking up as her eyes stay trained on her phone. She was probably checking out the story NYW just posted about her.

"Archie's best man" Lacey answered eyeing her gorgeous little sister. Taking in Clara and her smooth pecan skin, her usually curly hair straighten to the bone, make up playing up her delicate features giving her a more edgy appearance. She was a true beauty. Lacey didn't understand why Clara felt the need to wear so much make up all the time. She was naturally beautiful without all that crap.

"Why isn't Archie picking him up?" Clara said with a bit of an attitude. It was no secret Clara absolutely despised Archie.

Lacey knew it. Archie knew it. Hell everyone knew it. Clara denied it though.

"He has a meeting" Lacey said simply. That was all she was going to say, though she did feel like venting. Lacey looked down at her empty mug, she trailed her index finger around the rim of the bone china.

"How convenient" Lacey ignored Clara's comment.

"Oh my God" Clara said as if she was appalled by something.

"What?" Lacey said bringing her eyes up to her gorgeous sister. Clara looked up at Lacey, her eyes the size of saucers.

"The comments on NYW. They're all calling me a whore" Lacey was just about to open her mouth to say 'I thought you didn't read that trash?' but decided not to.

"Well stop giving them a reason to" Lacey said instead. Clara looked up briefly as if she was about to say something, clearly she thought better of it because she remained silent as her eyes lowered back down to her mobile device.

Lacey glanced past Clara and saw Roberto finally heading their way. About time.

"Here is your check" Roberto said handing Lacey the bill.

"Thanks" Lacey said taking it from him. Roberto smiled before he was off on his way again.

"You got this?" Clara said referring to the bill. Who was Clara fooling? She knew she wasn't going to spend a dime of her own money. Out of all the brunches, lunches and dinners they've had together, Lacey was the one to foot the bill. Always.

"Yes" Lacey said looking up. Clara was ogling Roberto who was now speaking with the folks two tables over.

Lacey pulled out her American express from her Birkin and tucked the card inside the pocket of the bill holder. When Roberto was looking their way she motioned him back over. He retrieved the holder before heading back off to run her card.

"You need a ride?" Lacey asked her younger sister. Clara stopped staring at Roberto's ass long enough to answer her sister.

"No I'll just catch a cab"

"No need to. I'll drop you off. You only live a few blocks down. Or you can ride with me to pick Danny up" Lacey said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"And why would I wanna do that?" Clara said in a flat tone as if she was over the conversation already.

"Because he's the best man. You're the best woman. See where I'm going with this..." She said using hand motions to try an get her point across.

"The best woman..." Clara said looking up at the ceiling. "I like that" Lacey let out a short laugh.

"But no, I'm good" Clara said, bringing her eyes down to her mobile device again. "I actually have a job interview at one" She said, surprising Lacey to pieces. She never thought she would hear those words leave Clara's lips. Like ever. To say Clara was spoiled was like saying the sky was blue. It was a known fact. Non debatable. Lacey was pretty positive Clara's plan had been to live off of mommy and daddy for pretty much forever. This was shocking to hear, Clara was actually trying to be responsible, make her own money and all. Lacey heart warmed. Her little sister was finally growing up. And it only took twenty-one years.

Clara looked up at Lacey. Her eyes widened. "Can't you tell by my attire?" She asked while using hand movements to bring awareness to her outfit.

Was this a real question? Lacey eyed Clara, she definitely looked serious. Lacey eyes dropped down to Clara's outfit for the second time today. Studying it while tilting her head slightly. She was dressed in a black and white pock-a-dot wrap dress. A bit casual for a job interview. A pants suit would have been more appropriate. That's exactly what Lacey explained to Clara as they waited for Roberto to returned with her credit card.

After paying the bill. Lacey said her goodbyes to Clara and headed for John F. Kennedy airport. The entire ride there she couldn't help but think of her little sister. Clara was actually making an effort at being a grown up. Going on job interviews. Though she looked like Lacey did on a normal day. Baby steps though. When she got back from her honeymoon she would show Clara how to properly dress for an interview. How to nail an interview and land the job. Clara never had a job before therefore she didn't know what she was walking into. Those corporate suits could twist you up if you didn't know what you were talking about.

Lacey wondered if Clara had even researched the company. That was something that could aide her in landing the job. Even though it may have too late, Lacey shot Clara a text, telling her to do a little research before she went.

_I already did_

Clara responded moments later. Lacey smiled, maybe she didn't have anything to worry about after all.

* * *

><p><strong>JFK baggage claim<strong>

Danny absentmindedly glanced down at his watch. He keep forgetting he was operating in a different timezone now. Instead of being twenty past five. It was twenty past noon eastern standard time. He would have to re-set his time piece to the appropriate time when he had time, for now he scanned the building looking for his college buddy Archie 'A party ain't a party til I walk in' Yates.

Gosh. Where was he? Archie said he would be here to pick him up when he landed. Danny thought for a second. What if Archie forgot? Something like this could easily slip someone's mind. Danny pulled out his cellphone, he dialed his good friend Archibald.

"Hey, Danny" Archie said answering after the third ring.

"Hey bro, are you still picking me up?" Danny inquired. He sat down his luggage as for it was starting to cramp his hand.

"No, Danny" Archie said in an apologetic tone. Danny stuck his index finger in his ear with his now free hand as he tried to block out his noisy surroundings. The hustle and bustle of the airport was making it extremely had to hear. "Sorry I didn't text you earlier like I planned. I have a business lunch in ten" Archie continued. Danny suppressed a sigh.

"Oh, okay that's fine. I'll just catch a cab then" He said, his eyes looking through the clear glass doors that separated the Airport from the busy streets of NYC. There were a gang of yellow taxi cabs lining the curb of the street. Danny would hop in one when he ended his call with Archie.

"No" Archie said his pitch raising in his voice. "Lacey's picking you up. I'm surprised she's not there by now" He continued his voice wavering a bit as he said the last line.

"Well, I don't know what I'm looking for..." Dozens upon dozens of faces that packed the crowded airport, tons of women in their twenties walking around, anyone one of them could be Lacey yet Danny wouldn't have recognized her being he had never seen her before. Danny could kick himself for not even bothering to look her up.

"She'll have a sign" Archie said. Danny looked more intently around the congested area that was known as baggage claim. Danny picked his luggage off the ground, scanning the room, looking for anyone with a sign with his name spawled across it.

Nope. He didn't see anyone with any signs for him.

"I guess she's on her way" Danny said into his phone. At that moment he saw a beautiful young woman step to the front of the crowd of the people who were huddled by the exits. She held up a white sign, Danny, written in large letters, spelled in all caps in red marker.

Danny felt all the air leave his body as his gaze settled upon her. She was the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. In all his twenty six years of living he had never seen anyone who came remotely close to her beauty. With her mocha colored skin tone, silky raven tresses falling in loose curls past her shoulders, her eyes the color of dark chocolate, soft yet rich in color. Her slender yet curvy body put on display with the help of a tight fitting maxi dress. Her luscious lips, full and stained the perfect shade of red. She bit down on them as she looked around the room.

"I see her" His eyes trained on the beautiful creature ahead of him. At that moment she locked eyes with him, her eyes widened briefly before going back to their normal size. He couldn't interpret the look on her face just then, as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Danny?" She mouthed as her eyebrows lifted. Danny nodded his head, reluctantly, because at that moment he wished he was anyone but Danny Ahmod Desai. He wished he had no ties to Archie Fitzgerald Yates whatsoever. He wished he was some random bloke who happened to be visiting New York just because. If he could trade lives with any guy in this room he would, just so she wouldn't be off limits.

Lacey took a step forward while lowering the sign. She stood there, her eyes not leaving his for a second. Danny felt a warming sensation in the pit of his stomach as their eyes danced.

"Good, tell honey I said hey" Archie said in his ear. Danny suppressed a sigh as he accepted the harsh reality of the situation. Lacey Porter, the woman he had unequivocally fallen in love with just now, at first sight, was marrying his friend and he was the best man. _Damn._

**A/N Okay guys, since you guys are starting to lose interest in HSN, I think I'm going to just finish that one before updating my other stories. So back to back HSN coming up until it's completed. That way I'll be able to focus on this and SRK when I'm done. The less fics I have out the more updates you guys get from your faves. Okay I also wanna say If you like a story please leave feedback and let those writers know, I think the lack of feedback on stories sort of discourages writers from updating more often. So pls guys support all Dacey writers. We all work hard, taking time out of our busy lives to contribute to this fandom. It isn't an easy thing to put something so personal out there for the whole world to see and have an opinion about. It takes a great deal of courage. Especially when you have haters tearing you down every opportunity they get. Anywho, the point is we all deserve to be acknowledged, so support your fave writers. With that being said, Reviews=Updates bitchessss!**


	3. Bad Religion

**A/N An update for the best fans in the world, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the lyrics to Frank Ocean's Bad religion**

**Warning: Extremely long chapter**

**Bad Religion**

A blaze, sure and swift, swept over Lacey's body entirely as her gaze settled upon him. She didn't know who _him_ was but there was no doubt in her mind that this man was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on.

He stood at least fifteen feet away from her, looking like a beautiful dark angel straight from the pits of hell. With his dark exotic features. His dark wavy tresses rested on his shoulders, all shiny and luxurious and glorious. His eyes were dark and mysterious and looked like they could bore into your soul. He was tan, Olive in complexion. His mouth was full and outlined it, was a goatee. Normally Lacey wasnt too big on facial hair. But on him...God it looked _oh so good._

Lacey open her mouth in efforts to collect air. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there without breathing. She guess she was so distracted by his eyes and how they seem to burn holes through her that it didn't occur to her that her body desperately needed air.

Lacey shifted on her feet, wanting so badly to move forward. Wanting to be near him. Wanting to touch him. God, what was going on with her? Why was she having such an extreme reaction towards a complete stranger? And more importantly was he experiencing the same reaction she was? Did his thoughts mirror hers? Was he thinking of how she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on?

Or was this all one sided?

He stood there staring at her, holding a cell phone up to his ear, his luggage in his other hand. His lips begin to move. He was talking to someone as he continued to stare into her dark irises.

And suddenly it hit Lacey like a ton a bricks. Could this be Danny? The Danny she was suppose to pick up? The good friend of her fiance? The best man in her wedding? He definitely fit the description Archie had given her this morning. Around five-eleven, Olive skin tone, Dark hair. There was one exception though, his hair wasn't short like Archie had described.

_Maybe this wasn't him_ Lacey thought.

There was only way to find out for sure.

"Danny?" She mouthed. He slowly nodded his head yes.

And everything crumbled. That confirmation caused Lacey's stomach to dropped.

Wait. Why had her stomach dropped?

Before Lacey could formulate any other thoughts on the matter, Danny started to make his way towards her. His cellphone now in his pocket as he carried his luggage.

"Hi" was all he said after he made it across the room. He position himself directly in front of her, his eyes were like a drunk at a bar, drinking her up entirely, his eyes sliding down from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. When he brought them back up to hers, she shivered, not because she was suddenly cold, but because those warm brown eyes held more intensity then Lacey had ever seen in any ones eyes.

She couldn't handle this.

"Danny Hi, Lacey" She said, trying to break whatever connection they had going on. She extended her hand out to offer him a handshake.

He reached out to shake it. The moment he took hold of her hand, Lacey suddenly realized how bad of an idea it was to shake it.

The simple act had garnered the most intense sensation throughout her body. Heat engulfed her soul, she was pretty sure the tempature throughout her body was rising to dangerous levels.

"Nice to finally meet you Lacey" Danny said as his large hands cradled her delicate fingers.

_God._ _She's even more beautiful up close_ Danny thought as he took in her angelic face. He studied the angles of it, the highness of her cheek bones, the shape of her warm brown eyes, the intensity that seem to be exuding from them, the thick long lashes that fanned her lids.

God this was no good. She was too beautiful. Far too beautiful. So beautiful, she was causing him to question his moral beliefs.

"Yeah, the same" Lacey said as she continued to shake his hand. Danny found his eyes traveling down to her lips, those luscious, pouty, full lips of hers. Gosh, he really shouldn't be thinking about what it would feel to kiss those pouty things.

Lacey pulled away from Danny's grasp as for she realized their handshake was bordering the lines of inappropriate.

"So umm..." Lacey begin shaking her head, trying to gather her thoughts, Danny had really caused her world to rock. Left her in a puddle of feels she couldn't quite understand. There were a bunch of unanswered questions floating around her head that she chose not to address at this exact moment.

"How was your flight?" She managed to get out. Her words coming out higher than she intended.

Danny brought his eyes back up to hers. He let out a light sigh before responding "Long" He answered, his thoughts flickering back to the torturous flight he just had and not on the beautiful woman in front of him.

Thank God for her attempt at small talk. He needed some type of distraction, she was far too compelling for his liking.

Lacey laughed, a light, airy one, and just like that Danny's thoughts were on her again. God, the sound of her laughter did something to him. Something he couldn't explain. His body never reacted this way to someone's laughter before. Not just her laugh though. Everything about her caused every nerve in his body to tingle.

Danny shut his eyes briefly, in attempt of center himself again.

_Get it together Desai_ he scolded himself

_remember she's your best friend's girl._

"You okay?" He heard her say, his lids fluttered open. A worried look was etched across her beautiful face.

And then she touched his arm. "Yeah" He said managing to get out rather convincingly, being she quickly nodded in response.

Danny bit down on the inside of his cheek. God. He was not fine. He was not fine at all.

The only sounds that came from inside of Lacey's late model sedan as she drove Danny to his destination, the four seasons hotel, was the humming noise that originated from the A/C. An uncomfortable silence filled the air causing Danny to question what was going through Lacey's mind right about now.

"Thanks for..um.. picking me up" Danny said breaking the silence that had gone on for far too long. "Not sure if I said it or not" He said turning his head to look at her. Danny was sure he had already thanked her. He just needed to say something. _Anything_, to get her talking again.

_Gosh. Why was she so quiet?_

"No problem Danny" Lacey finally said, not bothering to glance at him, her eyes still trained on the road of ahead.

Danny suppressed a sigh. He didn't know why he was so bothered by her not looking at him as she spoke.

Yes, he did. He was desperate to see those pretty eyes of hers again.

Lacey could feel Danny's eyes on her as she responded to him thanking her. She wanted so badly for him to look away so that she could think. His eyes on her were a distraction. Yes. She needed to get back to her thinking. She had been in deep thought since pulling out of the JFK airport parking garage and out into the busy streets of NYC. She was very aware of how eerily quite she had been since leaving the airport. Not necessarily on purpose though, more so because her mind had been on other things. Other things as in how in the world could she be having such an extreme attraction to her fiance's best man. This was immoral right? For her to feel this way? To be so attracted to someone she shouldn't have even looked at in that way in the first place? Lacey hadn't even felt this way when she first met Archie. No. Not at all. Not even close. Sure Lacey had thought Archie was extremely handsome, with his ruggedly good looks and all but Danny's beauty was on another level, entering a whole other stratosphere. Gosh he was...

The sound of Lacey's ringtone suddenly going off interrupted her thoughts. Coldplay's the scientist blasted as Lacey stopped at the red light and fished her cell phone from her berkin bag.

Lacey looked at the screen. Archie.

Thank God. She needed a distraction. She needed to hear his deep baritone to remind of her of how much she loved him. How much she wanted to marry him. How much she wanted to have his kids.

"Hey babe" She said, answering the phone in the most chipper tone she could muster.

"Hey, honey" He said, "How'd everything go with Danny?"

"Fine" She said, technically it _had_ gone fine. His flight landed on time. She had no problems finding him in the airport. Hardly any traffic. She was just minutes from dropping him off at the four seasons...

So yes, her words were true.

Except they weren't.

Inside she was panicking. She didn't know how to make sense of what was happening between her and her fiancé's best man.

"We're just a few blocks from his hotel" Lacey said into the phone.

"Oh, you haven't dropped him off yet?" Archie inquired, though she barely caught it. Wherever he was was extremely noisy.

"No, he's right beside me" Lacey said glancing at Danny for a moment before shifting her eyes back at the view ahead of her. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I'll just catch up with him later at dinner, which by the way, baby, is at nine now" Oh, shit. That's right. They had that dinner party tonight at his parents. A dinner party that entailed Lacey and her family and Archie and his. Oh and a few of their friends from the wedding party. The dinner was being held at Archie's parents Upper East Side apartment despite she and Archie being the host for the evening. His mom had somehow convinced Archie that their place was more appropriate for the event. Ugh. Kathryn sure knew how to manipulate with the best of them. She could get Archie to do whatever she wanted. Lacey still hadn't quite figured out that secret yet. In due time though.

Lacey let out a sigh. Just dreading how she would have the displeasure of being in the presence of Archie's uppity mom and super slutty sister Regina. Great.

Lacey could feel a headache coming on already.

"At nine?" Lacey asked "That's a bit late, don't you think babe?"

"Sorry babe, I had some things come up last minute" Lacey sighed.

"Okay well I was just calling to see how everything went wth Danny and to tell you about dinner..."

"Alright babe, bye" She said hanging up. At that moment the light changed. Lacey let off of the brakes and pressed down on the accelerator.

"Dinners at nine now" Lacey said to Danny, though her eyes never shifted from the view ahead of her. She looked in the side mirror as she switched lanes. The yellow cab in front of her was driving entirely too slow.

"Pardon?" Danny asked, he brought his eyes over to Lacey. Dinner? What dinner?

"Yes, that was Archie, we're having dinner at nine instead of seven" She said still not bothering to look in his direction.

"I wasn't informed of a dinner. I actually had plans of sleeping in" Danny said half joking.

"Maybe that's for the best" Lacey heard herself say and immediately regretted it.

Ah. Shit.

"I'm sorry?" He said, What did that comment mean?

Lacey eyes finally found his. The first time she really looked at him since entering the car.

Her eyes were wide. "I mean, s-since you're probably exhausted in all, it's best for you to get some rest. I know you're on a different time schedule than we are" Lacey said hoping he bought what just spewed out of her mouth.

Her real meaning behind the comment had more to do with the 'out of sight, out of mind' mentality.

Danny nodded his head slowly, clearly buying it. Lacey nearly let out a sigh of relief as she shifted her eyes back ahead of her.

* * *

><p>The first thing Danny did when he made it inside his five star hotel room was plop down on his plush king size bed. He didn't unpack, take a shower, call his assistant. None of that. Nope. His body was drained from the seven hour flight and he just needed to relax. He needed rest. He needed sleep like he needed air to breathe. Danny closed his eyes in attempt to get some shut eye when his phone suddenly went off, startling him. The scientist blasted as Danny hurriedly fished his cell out of his pocket. That made him think of Lacey and how they shared the same ringtone. He heard hers go off in the car when Archie called her. The thought nearly made Danny smile.<p>

Danny shook his head in frustration. So what they had similar taste in music? No biggie.

Danny looked at the screen before answering. It was his mom.

"Hey mom" Danny said into the phone, Danny sat up and brought his legs over the edge of the bed, resting them on the floor.

"Hey, Hun. Flight land okay?" Karen, Danny's overbearing mom said into his ear. Danny smiled at the sound of her voice. He missed her dearly. She and his dad.

"Yeah, I mean I made it here in one piece, so I would say it was a success"

Karen chuckled lightly. "That's good to hear, son. So when do I get to see my baby?" She said getting straight to the point of why she called.

"I'm twenty-six years old, I'm not a baby mom" Danny reminded her.

"You could be sixty-six years old and I would still consider you my baby" She argued.

"Mom..." Danny begin. God she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"What?" She asked in a wary tone while cutting him off.

"I um.." Danny started while leaning over, resting his elbow on his knee. "I'm beyond exhausted and I have this dinner thing later tonight with Archie and his family...I just need to get some rest"

"So this dinner takes precedence over seeing your parents?" Karen huffed.

"No" Danny said trying to keep the annoyance from seeping through. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll spend the whole day with you and dad tomorrow and the day after that" He promised.

"Really?" She said her voice much lighter and cheerful than moments before.

"Yes, I promise" Danny started to remove his shoes.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to see you. Wait until I tell Vik, he's going to be so happy" His mom squealed. Danny smiled as he listened to his mom go on and on about how they were going to have the best time. How they were gong to do this and that. She literally rambled on for thirty minutes straight.

"Okay mom, see you tomorrow" He said finally hanging up. Danny let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed.

* * *

><p>"I needed this" Lacey said as her back hit the wooden bench in the sauna room at Bally's. She had just finished working out with her best friend of fifteen years Phoebe Daly. Sixty minutes in spin class. Thirty minutes running the treadmill and twenty on the stair master. Lacey let out a deep exhale, she was exhausted. Lacey hated working out but she knew it was the only way to keep her figure on point. She loved eating way too much to ever commit to a strict diet. Indulging in junk food was one of the best parts of being alive. Sweets was really her problem. She loved cakes, and pies, pretty much every kind of pastry imaginable. Candy was another indulgence she couldn't give up. She could literally live off of chocolate and red vines alone.<p>

With that being said, Lacey pretty much lived in the gym.

"God. Me too" Phoebe said wrapping a towel around her damp hair.

"Ready to see the future in laws tonight?" She said referring to the dinner tonight. Lacey would have rolled her eyes if they weren't already closed.

"Why does Archie insist on torturing me?" Lacey said wiping away the beaded sweat that formed on her forehead.

Phoebe laughed, not her normal laugh though, but a soft chuckle that hummed throughout the room.

"You're marrying him, which means you're marrying his family" Phoebe pointed out. Ugh. Her best friend was right. Lacey will forever be tied to Archie's family being that she planned on being with him forever. Even in death. Lacey didn't believe in divorce. Nope. For better or worse, through sickness and in health. Those words were powerful and meant to be taken seriously. If Lacey was going to spend the rest of her life with this man, she better get used to his horrid family.

Yes. She would have to get used his family, learn to deal with the way his mom spoke through her nose. Or the fact that Kathryn sighed more than she blinked. Or the fact that she pronounced the word, literally, the way the british did.

Ugh. she hated that immensely. Lit-er-al-ly she wanted to say in slow annunciation every time the word left Kathryn's lips.

Lacey would also have to get used to his sister's constant used of the word, like. Or the way she was always touching her hair. Or the way she always had to add her two cents in after her mom spoke. As if Kathryn opinion wasn't enough. She literally repeated the same thing just in a different way.

They had that wolf pack mentality going on.

But at least there was someone on her side. Archie's father, Peter. Actually he was more than supportive of she and Archie's union. It was partly his idea to extend the wedding festivities into a two week event.

Lacey didn't know what she would do without Peter, he always knew how to shut Kathryn down whenever she made some mean or condescending remark. That was more than what Archie would do. Lacey didn't understand why he allowed his mom to do and say whatever she pleased. She chalked it up to him being a mama's boy. That wouldn't continue to fly though. Once they were husband and wife things would have to change.

* * *

><p>Lacey was in the midst of putting on her pearl earrings when she heard the front door slam shut.<p>

Archie was home.

About time.

Lacey was worried he would caused them to be late. It was a moment before he entered their bedroom. He leaned on the door frame as he eyed her with a mischievous grin settled on his ruggedly handsome face. Lacey stared at him from the reflection of the mirror. His grin grew wider.

"What are you all smiles about?" She said, picking up her left earring.

"Just admiring the view" He said pushing himself off the wall, Lacey couldn't help but smile. Archie was always complimenting her, that was one thing she would never grow tired of. She hoped his kind words continued to pour in even when they were old and gray. Hell, especially when they were old and gray.

He begin to make his way in the room, heading in her direction. Archie stopped directly behind her. His strong hands settling on her shoulders. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on cheek.

"You look beautiful" He said resting his cheek on hers as he eyed her reflection through the mirror.

Lacey placed her hand on the side of his face, his skin was warm against her palm. "But then again you always do" He added, turning his face slightly to kiss her again.

"Thanks babe" Lacey said. "You're too kind" Archie made a humming noise as he blessed her with another kiss before pulling away.

"You need to get ready like now if were going to make it on time" Lacey said, she refused to be the last ones to show up to their own party.

Archie nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Yes, ma'am" He said with a smirk. At that very moment his cellphone rang. Archie didn't have a ringtone set like most young adults their age. He said it was because of his profession. He was a business man and meant to be taken seriously, those were his words regarding the subject.

"Hey, Danny" Archie said his usual cheerful tone. That name alone had caused the rhythm of Lacey beating heart to quicken. Lacey hated the fact that thoughts of Danny had crept into her mind several times since dropping him off this afternoon. She found effective ways to push him out though, like exercising or following up on some emails, she even managed to sketch some designs that had been floating around her head for some time now.

God, she couldn't wait until this wedding was over with, that way she wouldn't have to see his ridiculously handsome face ever again.

"Yeah" He said responding to something Danny had said. Archie eyes remained on Lacey as he spoke. Lacey feeling a bit uneasy, shifted her eyes from his and onto the lip stick that sat in front of her. She picked it up, and applied the dark red color as Archie begin to give Danny the address to his parents residence.

"Okay, see you later bro" Archie said hanging up the phone.

"Danny?" Lacey asked, though she already knew who had been on the other line. She pressed her lips together, evening out the color.

God. this was a beautiful shade of red, she thought admiring how the burgundy color made her lips appear even more pouty.

"Hmmm" He hummed as he flung his shirt on the bed. Normally, Lacey would be ogling him and all his taut muscles but for some reason she couldn't be less interested "The rat bastard is already on his way. Guess I should hurry up then" He said unbuckling his belt. He undid his pants. She watched him step out of them, he stood behind her in nothing but his boxer-briefs. He winked at her.

Lacey adverted her eyes, She brought her eyes back to her reflection in the mirror. She pressed her lips together again.

"You really should before we're late. I can just hear your mom blaming our tardiness on me" Lacey said with a hint of attitude.

Archie let out a hearty laugh which caused Lacey to look up at him. His thumbs were in the inside of his underwear he was getting ready to pull them down.

"_Arch_" She nearly screamed. "What are you doing?" She shook her head in confusion. Why was he about to strip down to nothing?...

"Undressing" He said, Lacey searched his face there was a ghost of a smirk there, he was clearly amused.

"I thought we agreed the first time we saw each other fully nude would be on our wedding night"

"I don't remember agreeing to that" Archie said shaking his head as he approached her.

"Oh really?" She said hiking up one perfectly arched eyebrow. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Six months into their relationship when Archie had suggested they take a bath together, she quickly explained to him how special it would be if they left their bodies a mystery until their actual wedding night.

"Yep" He said, still cheesing like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't you want to at least view the goods first? So there's no surprises?" He said with a wolfish grin. His teeth sparkled and his eyes glimmered. Lacey considered him for a moment. What harm would it really do? They were practically married already...

Except they weren't.

"No, let's wait" She said, his smile faded. "What's two weeks babe?" She questioned.

"Suit yourself" He said, disappointment in his tone as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Danny let out a heavy sigh as he raked his hands through his shoulder length hair. He stood on the side walk of The Yates Park avenue apartment building located on The upper east side Manhattan. Four years ago Danny could only dream of living on Park Ave. This was probably the first time in his life where he was financial stable enough to afford an apartment on the side of town.<p>

But even if Danny could afford the rent around these parts, he would never sell out. Danny was and forever will be a Queens boy.

After the door man let him in, Danny rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor.

After nearly a half a minute of oh-so entertaining elevator music. The elevator came to a halt, it made a dinging sound and the door slid open. Danny's Armani shoes stepped into the hallway, he looked ahead of him. The arrows on the walls pointed him into the right direction.

When he reached their door, the moment he lifted his fist to knock, the door suddenly swung opened and greeting Danny was Archie's mom Kathryn, she pulled him into an hug. Danny hand hesitated before finally settling on her back.

"It's so nice to see you Danny" Kathryn said pulling away. She eyed him with those green eyes of hers that Archie happen to inherit. She smiled a generous smile. Well, at least for her. Kathryn barely smiled, so her doing so right now showed she was in a very good mood.

"You too, it's been.."

"Forever" Kathyn finished his sentence. "I think the last time we saw eachother was at graduation" This was true. Shorltly after getting his degree, Danny headed off to London. It's been nearly four years now. Wow, time really flies.

"Come inside, darling" She said her hand on his lower back. She guided him to were all the other guest were mingling in the living area.

"Have something to drink to loosen you up a bit" She said grabbing a glass of champagne from off one of the server's tray. She mouthed, 'Thank you' as the husky young man holding the tray made his way around the room.

Danny eyes scanned the apartment, trying to spot any familiar faces. So far none. Where was all his buddies? Where was Archie? Where was..

As if reading his thoughts Kathryn said, "The bride and groom to be haven't arrived yet" She sounded annoyed. Danny nodded slowly as his eyes shifted from Archie's mom to Archie's younger sister. Her eyes were already fixated on him as she made her way from across the room. His eyes zeroed in on Regina Yates as she continued to sashay her way in his direction.

Regina. Regina. Regina. What could be said about Regina? Other than the fact she was completely obsessed with him. Or at least she had been.

"Danny, hey" She said as a smile as grand as Texas begin to stretch across her face. She took him in for a huge embrace. Danny hugged the petite blonde back as her hands vigorously ran up and down his back.

She was touchy tonight, but what was new?

"Long time no see" She said finally pulling away. Her blue eyes twinkled as she stared at him. Danny watched Kathryn as she slipped away to greet new arrivals.

"Yeah, I know. It's really good to see you Regina" He said. And it was. Regina was pretty cool when she wasn't shamelessly coming on to him.

"So how's London?" She inquired before taking a sip of champagne.

"It's great" Danny lied. It wasn't. He was miserable.

"I heard you have your own gallery"

"Yep"

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Regina rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"School. You know" Danny nodded. "Getting my masters"

"Wow. That's great. You can never have too much education" Danny heard leave his mouth, his eyes roamed the room. Suddenly he spotted one of his college bros. Rico Santiago. At that moment Rico eyes connected with his. A huge smile spread across his face, he said something to the petite Asian woman beside him before making his way over towards Danny.

"You sound like my parents" Danny chuckled at her comment.

"Danny, bro. Whats up?" Rico said giving Danny the handshake slash hug thing guys did when greeting their close male friends.

"Everything and nothing" Danny answered the way he would doing their college years.

Rico laughed. "Same ol' Danny I see" His eyes shifted briefly from Danny to Regina.

"Regina" He said with a curt nod. His voice dropped like ten octaves.

"Rico" Regina said in an equally flat tone.

Danny wanted to laughed. From as far back as Danny could remember Rico and Regina had never really cared for each other. He wondered why that was.

"I'll let you two catch up" Regina said, her hands sliding across Danny's back, before giving him a pat. She gave Danny a flirty wink before making her way across the room.

Rico made a gagging sound once Regina was out of ear shot. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Rico you know you love her" Rico's gave Danny a blank stare.

"And if by some chance love now means hate, then yes my friend, I do" Rico said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh whatever, I'm going to set you two up. I think you guys would make a lovely couple" Danny continued with his teasing.

"I see you have mad jokes Desai" Danny laughed, he loved teasing Rico about his hatred for Regina.

"Oh, but I'm serious" Danny hiked up a brow.

"Well, even if I didn't despise her with all my heart. Im not available for the taking. My heart belongs to another" Rico said, pointing to the brunette woman he was standing by earlier.

"That's great Rico" Danny said not really surprised on the matter. Rico stayed in a relationship. He was _that_ guy. Danny was the _other_ guy.

"Yep" Rico said his eyes trained on her, he had such adoration in his eyes. Danny smiled. How sweet.

"What about you?" Rico said, his eyes off what he assumed to be the love of Rico's life and back onto Danny.

"Single as they come"

Rico eyes widened. "Wow some things never change, just like college"

"Even Archie's settling down. What's up bro?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "Rico, you act as though I've never had a girlfriend"

Now Rico was the one laughing. "I recall you dating a lot. A steady girlfriend? No" He said shaking his head in a fervent manner.

Well, he guessed Rico was right. Danny had done a lot of 'dating' in college. He may have had one or two flings, they didn't last beyond a few months though. Unlike high school, college had been a time for him to sow his wild oats. he wasn't looking for a commitment. All through high school he had dated Jessica Michaelson. She had been his high school sweetheart. They both parted in agreement, college was a time for fun. No commitments.

Danny was just about to open his mouth to respond when in walked..

_Her._

At that moment Danny could feel himself stop breathing. All the air completely left his lungs. It was like time was suspended. All he could see was her. Lacey shed her coat and a hitch caught in Danny's throat.

She was a vision before him, her face flawlessly made up to bring out her striking features even more. Her irises popped with the help of a smokey eye look. Her lips stained the perfect shade of red, and glistened with the help of lip gloss. She wore a Zac Posen sleeveless jewel-neck fitted dress in navy blue, on her feet, Manolo Blahnik peeped toe pumps in the same shade of blue as her dress. Danny brought his eyes back up to her legs. Her endless mocha complected legs. Legs that went on for days. Legs that shimmered like gold. Legs that appeared to be so soft... Danny suddenly wondered what they felt like, were they as smooth as he imagine them to be? And how would they feel wrapped around his body?

Ugh. Stop it. Stop thinking about her body parts.

Danny downed the last swallow of champagne.

"Danny" Archie said in a voice that could be heard throughout the entire room.

Danny forced a smile as Archie and Lacey neared him. They looked every bit the head cheerleader and football star. You know the most popular couple in school. The one everyone secretly hated but also wanted to be.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Archibald Fitzgerald Yates in the flesh" Danny said in an exaggerated cockney accent. "How's it been mate?" He said trying his best to emulate the people he was normally surrounded by on the daily. Archie let out a boisterous laughed, a hearty one that could probably be heard throughout the entire apartment. He let go of Lacey long enough to greet Danny with a huge hug.

"I see you've been in London too long, now your starting to sound like them" Archie joked. Danny chuckled as he hugged his friend.

"God. It's been forever" Archie said his hold tightening before finally releasing Danny.

"And you grew out your hair" Archie eyes flickered up to Danny's pride and joy. "I almost didn't recognize you" Archie said with a smirk that turned up on only one side of his mouth.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me this?" He said glancing at Lacey. Danny eyes were on her as well, those beautiful dark mysterious eyes of his, eyes she could drown in. Pools of liquid gold.

"I don't know" Lacey said with a light shrug. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning" Lacey said adverting her gaze, her eyes shifting down to the ground. Wasn't worth mentioning is what she told herself, she knew thinking about Danny's luxurious mane wasn't healthy for her. She could seriously see herself getting lost in daydreams about running her fingers through his silky tresses.

Lacey eyes were still on the ground and she could now feel both of their gazes on her.

"Excuse me" Lacey said politely excusing herself so Danny and Archie could catch up. She didn't even bother to look at either one before walking off.

Danny hadn't realized he had been starring at Lacey retreating form until Archie's words rang loud in his ears.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Archie said. Alarm resonated throughout Danny's body. He snapped his head in Archie's direction. Archie was eyeing him with a look that Danny couldn't quite decipher. He had never really seen Archie angry before. Maybe this was Archie's angry face. God, was his thirst for Lacey that obvious? Danny could kick himself for staring at Lacey as she walked away, he couldn't help it though. The way her hips swayed as she retreated had put him in a trance. Hypnotist is what she was, though she didn't know it.

She had no clue what she did to him.

He shook his head "I wasn't looking at her like that" Danny said lying with ease. God. Why was it so easy for him to lie? Surely that wasn't a good sign.

The corners of Archie's lips lifted up in a lopsided smile. "It's okay. You can look" Danny knitted his brows, trying to understand why Archie would encourage another man to ogle his fiancé.

And then he dropped the "As long as you don't touch" line. And although his face showed off nothing but playfulness, Danny knew Archie meant what he said.

Danny let out a chuckle. He didn't know how else to respond. His laugh must have been awkward being Archie added, "Don't be embarrassed, honey has that effect on people" Archie said. He sounded proud of the fact that his fiancé was pretty much irresistible to the entire male species "You should have saw Scott's reaction when he first saw her"

Of course Lacey's charm wasn't limited to just him. He wondered what other friends of Archie's were mesmerized by the mocha colored goddess.

"Scott asked her out after spotting her across the room at an charity event. She couldn't have been less interested so I scooped in saving her from my obnoxious friend" Archie said with a chuckle, clearly thinking back to that day that changed his life forever. The day he met his future wife to be. The future bearer of his kids.

Danny brows lifted at what Archie just told him. "Hey I know what you're thinking" Archie said drawing the conclusion from Danny's facial expression. "Archie scooping in and asking Lacey out after she turned Scott down was breaking the bro code, right?" He said while eyeing Danny. "I know, but the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one" Archie said in his defense. Danny could tell by the look on Archie's face, he was replaying that night in his head. After a long moment his eyes shifted from Danny's to his lovely bride to be. Danny's eyes followed to where Lacey was standing as well. She was having a conversation to a mousey haired girl on the opposite side of the room.

"She's special" Archie added.

_Yeah, she was._

At that moment Lacey's eyes wandered over to where he and Archie was standing. Was it him or was Lacey eyes lingering on him longer than they should?

"Archie's best man is so hot" Phoebe said while clutching the pearls around her neck. "Gosh. I forgot they still made guys that hot" She added her gaze never leaving Danny for a second. Lacey shifted her eyes from Danny and brought them over to her rambunctious best friend.

"He's okay" She said before taking a sip from her champagne. Phoebe eyes darted over to hers. Her mouth hung agape as she gave a bewildered expression.

"Okay?" She looked at Lacey as if she was mentally handicapped.

Lacey nodded fervently.

Phoebe let out a boisterous laugh, which garnered a few stares.

"That's funny, Archie's buddy Scott is what you consider okay. Danny is..." Phoebe shook her head as she tried to gather the most fitting words to describe just how attractive Danny was.

"There are no words" She said finally giving up after none came to mind.

"Like I said, he's okay" Lacey who are you trying to convince Phoebe or yourself?

"Lacey did you fall and hit your head today and didn't tell me about it?" Phoebe said with a concerned expression on her face.

"No" Lacey said slowly.

Phoebe let out another laugh. "Oh Okay, well then someone's had one too many drinks"

"I thought inebriation was supposed to make people look hotter" Lacey contradicted.

Phoebe let out a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure you're not the one drunk?" Lacey asked her giddy friend.

"I may be a little tipsy" Phoebe said holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart from one another.

"Phoebe you only just got here" Lacey chastised. How many drinks could Phoebe have possibly had in the limited time she been here?

"I may have had a few shots before I got here" Phoebe admitted. Lacey cocked her head slightly to the side, giving her a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Only a few?" Lacey questioned.

"Okay maybe a more than a few"

"Hmmm" Lacey hummed before finishing off her champagne.

"Look who showed up, and fashionably late if I might add" Phoebe said bringing her eyes towards the entrance. Lacey followed her gaze, landing on a provocatively dressed Clara walzing past Archie as if he didn't exist. Lacey let out a sigh. Yeah, walk right past the host without greeting him. That wasn't rude at all.

God. Clara could at least try to be cordial.

"Clara" Clara heard Archie say even after she tried her best to zoom past him without catching his attention.

Clara rolled her eyes before turning around. "Archie hey" She said in the most chipper voice she could muster. Gosh. She hated how she how she had to pretend she didn't absolutely loathe these people.

Yes. That's right, she hated Archie and his family with a passion. There was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. It was like his whole persona was fake, contrived. Of course Lacey thought he was the most perfect human being in the world though. Clara knew there was more to this reformed playboy than what he was giving off.

Not to mention his family was gag worthy. Walking around with an air superiority that was quite unsettling. Especially his mom. God that woman was a piece of work, looking her nose down on The Porters like they were a second rate version of The Kardashian's.

"Clara, there's someone I want you to meet" Archie said, Clara eyes immediately landed on the dark hair prince standing beside Archie. How in the hell had she missed all this fineness standing next to Archie? God he was handsome, it was almost unreal how attractive he was. His features were striking, exotic, just like she liked. "This is my old college buddy Danny"

"The best man" Clara said slowly as her eyes leisurely roamed Danny's body. So this was the best man Lacey was trying to hook her up with? At the time she couldn't be less interested. Lacey hadn't mention he looked like this though.

"Hi, I'm Clara, Lacey's younger sister" She said extending her hand out to Danny.

"Nice to meet you Clara" Danny said shaking it. He eyed the other Porter. She was very beautiful, just like Lacey. He wasn't really surprised by that though. He was pretty sure all The Porter women were a sight to look at.

Clara smiled at Danny with a smile that she knew could eclipse the sun.

Danny released her hand and her smile faltered.

"I see Clara wasted no time" Phoebe said, pointing out the fact that Clara seem to be taken with Danny. Her hand placed on his forearm, bent over laughing at something he said.

Wow she was really having a fit. Lacey was sure whatever he said couldn't have been all that funny.

"I guess we know what Clara will be having for dessert" Phoebe continued.

Lacey cut her eyes away from them. "Clara will flirt with anyone..." She pointed out. As if to say it was no big deal. Clara was just being her normal ol' flirty self. She craved attention from men. It wouldn't have been Clara if she hadn't been shamelessly throwing herself at Archie's unbelievably attractive best man.

"If I wasn't in a relationship I would give Danny a second glance too" Lacey eyes grew exceptionally big.

Phoebe laughed knowing the reason for her look.

"Phoebe you're in a relationship?"

Phoebe nodded her head giddily like a little child when being asked if they wanted candy.

When did this happened? And who is this guy?" Lacey asked, insulted that she's just now hearing about this. This was her best friend, they were supposed to tell each other everything.

"His name is Doug, I met him at Barnes and noble in the sci-fi section. We've been dating for about three months now" Wow, so it's been that long..."Gosh" She said raking a hand through her hi-lighted chestnut colored hair "He's the sweetest thing ever. I really like him" Lacey couldn't help but smile, there was a gleam to Phoebe eyes as she spoke.

"So when will I get to meet the guy who has my best friend so smitten?"

"Umm" Phoebe said rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "I'm not sure. He has a very busy schedule" She said, her eyes back on Lacey.

Lacey face fell. "What is he like a celebrity or something?"

"No, of course not" Phoebe said shaking her head. "His work schedule is like _insane_"

Lacey eyed her friend, nodding slowly. "Well, tell him to make some time. I plan on meeting him when I get back from my honey moon"

"I will let him know" Phoebe said, although the way she said it didn't sound too convincing.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Danny said as Clara sauntered off towards the direction of where her sister was standing.<p>

Danny didn't know how else to respond to the whatever that was that just occurred moments ago.

"I think she likes you" Archie said stating the obvious. Danny didn't respond, his eyes continued to watch a retreating Clara, when she had finally made it to her sister, Danny eyes caught hold of Lacey's briefly before she looked away.

"You should tap that" Danny could feel his face twisting up at Archie's words. What a way to speak about your fiancé sister.

"Uh, no" He said slowly, his eyes falling on Archie's emerald greens. Archie laughed.

"You're single, she was pretty much offering the goodies on a platter. Why not?" Danny looked away awkwardly, hoping his eyes wouldn't give him away and land on the girl who had been flooding his thoughts since this afternoon. He was sure Archie wouldn't appreciate that one bit.

"Not my type" Danny said, hoping Archie would drop it.

Archie gave him a look. "What, you don't like chocolate?"

"No, that's not it" Danny said sort of offended Archie would ask him such a thing. Danny had never been the type to exclude certain ethnicities from his dating prospects. He thought all women were beautiful. Whether they were black, white, orange or yellow.

"I um.. have my eye on someone else" Danny said.

Archie raised his brows clearly interested in who this woman Danny spoke of was. "Back home" Danny said, Archie looked disappointed with Danny's answer. He clearly thought it was someone here at the party.

Which it was, but Archie didn't need to know that. Even though Danny would never do anything about it.

"So London's your home now?" Archie asked, dropping the other issue entirely.

"For now, It's where my life is" Danny said not initially realizing how his words sounded. New York will always and forever be home home.

"Do you ever get lonely out there?" Archie asked, curious.

Did he?

"All the time"

"I don't know if I could do it. Be away from everyone I love" Danny thought about Archie's words. He literally was away from every single person he loved.

"Ever think about packing up and coming home?"

Danny chuckled. That thought had crossed his mind a few times. Okay, more than a few times. He thought about it a lot actually. The only thing holding him back right now was his gallery.

"Yeah, but then I think about my gallery and all my employees and that thought suddenly becomes a non option"

Archie simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, maybe after the wedding and everything me and honey will come visit you out there. She's always wanted to visit the UK"

"Sounds good" Danny said keeping his tone light. Danny didn't know why Archie comment bothered him so much. Maybe it was the fact that it was a constant reminder they were getting married in just a few weeks.

Ugh. Danny the very reason you're here is for their wedding for Christ sakes.  
>Suck it up. So what if the girl that you fell in love with at first sight is about to marry your friend? That was life. Nothing ever went the way anyone wanted it to.<p>

_Get over this obsession._

After about an hour of socializing, everyone moved to the dinning area for dinner. Everyone but Lacey's parents, they had called her thirty minutes ago saying they weren't going to make it citing the time being the issue. Whatever, they had gone to later events. Lacey wasn't surprised by them not showing, they hardly ever made it to any of her functions. Lacey was starting to question whether or not her mom and dad supported this union.

"So Clara, Lacey tells me you won't be going back for you masters in the fall" Kathryn, Archie's mom said looking up from her plate of filet mignon.

"No" Clara said looking up from her food as well. Her eyes landed on Archie's mother. "I'm going to take a break from school. Plus I just got this awesome job working for Nelly Cutrone"

Lacey head jerked up at Clara's words. So the job interview she went on this morning was a success? Why hadn't Clara told her she landed the job? And why was this the first time of her hearing the job was for Nelly Cutrone? Nelly Cutrone was one of the top fashion Publicist in NYC. This had to be a dream job for Clara. Clara absolutely loved fashion, when she was a teenager she wanted to be a super model like her idol Naomi Campbell but was told five seven was too short to walk the runways.

"Wow. That's great Clara" Lacey said ecstatic for her sister. Lacey was also in the fashion world, a aspiring designer, she was working on her own line now.

"Right?" Clara said cheesing so hard it look like it hurt her cheeks.

"Good look with that Hun. I've had the displeasure of meeting her and she's just as much of the bitch that they make her out to be on television"

Lacey nearly choked on her food. The audacity of Kathryn to call anyone a bitch. Talk about the pot calling the kettle.

Lacey had watched a few of the reality shows Nelly had appeared on, she was definitely bitch. But no one on the earth topped Kathryn's bitchness.

Kathyrn had her moods though. Sometimes she could be a decent human being. Tonight being one of those rare times. Lacey wasn't sure how tonight would transpire but so far it was going smoothly. She guessed Archie really had talked to Kathyrn and Regina about playing nice.

"You would do better off going back to school. Let her find someone else to humiliate on national television"

"No way" Clara said. "This is my dream job. I can always go back to school" Clara said shaking her head.

"Maybe you can go part time" Kathryn suggested.

"No I'm not superwoman like my sister here. I can't juggle school and work at the same time"

"Oh wow. Lacey you plan on working and going to school after you and Archie tie the knot?" Peter asked, looking up from his plate of food. He had barely said two words all night. Peter wasn't usually one for small talk. Whenever he spoke it was for a purpose.

Lacey was the exact opposite, her being a New York socialite and all taught her how to small talk with the best of them.

"Yeah" Lacey said slowly while eyeing her future father in law. Peter gave Archie a look before bringing his eyes back to Lacey.

"I was under the impression you would concentrate solely on your charities and starting a family"

Wait. So he thought she would give up her whole life once she and his son tied the knot? Where had he gotten that ridiculous idea from?

Archie of course..

Lacey glanced at her husband to be, he remained silent though Lacey could tell he wanted to say something, when he hadn't, she brought her eyes back to Peter.

"Well, I plan on doing all that as well as work and go to school" She said with a small smile. Lacey wasn't made to be a stay at home mom.

"Honey, I thought we both came to the conclusion that would be too much on your plate" Archie said, finally speaking.

Lacey could feel a frown forming on her face. When had they decided this?

"I don't recall that conversation" Lacey said simply, her eyes breaking away from Archie's and landing on her glass of champagne. She took a generous sip from it.

Archie let out a short laugh. "Babe, are you calling me a liar?" He tried to keep his voice light but Lacey could tell he was bothered.

Lacey head jerked in Archie's direction. "No" She said slowly. "I just don't remember having a conversation where you and I decided I would sit at home spitting out your babies all day"

"Wow you almost say that as if you don't want kids" He noted.

"Oh, I want kids" She said eyeing him. She sat down her glass. "But I also want a career. I don't feel like I should have to choose"

Danny shifted in his seat. This discussion was headed no where good, he could already tell.

The atmosphere was eerily quiet, all side conversations had ceased. Curious eyes and prying ears were fixated on the bride and groom to be as they seemed to be on different pages as far as what Lacey position would be after the wedding.

Danny eyes studied Archie, his frat brother pursed his lips before responding. When he spoke his voice came out strained.

"Lacey we'll talk about this later" He said, his eyes diverted from hers and settled on his father.

Peter gave Archie a single nod. Lacey wasn't sure why a simple head nod bothered her so much but for some reason she felt like it was a non verbal way of saying 'Yes, get your bitch in line' and here she thought Peter was on her side.

Lacey lips remained sealed although she had tons to say. She knew it wasn't the right time to discuss such matters. But you better believe she would give him an ear full when they got home.

"Well, if I could just add my input" Kathryn said her eyes shifting from Lacey's to Archie.

Lacey wanted to roll her eyes so badly. Of course the wicked witch of The Upper East Side had to add her input in matters that didn't concern her.

But of course, it wouldn't be Kathryn Yates to not get herself involved.

"After I had Archie all I wanted to do was be at home with him, to raise him" Her eyes flickered over to Archie as she continued to speak. "I think not working and me being a full time mom was the best thing I've done with my life, not depending on nanny's to raise my kids is the reason we're so close as a family"

A little too close if you asked Lacey.

"Well I'm not even pregnant so I think this conversation's a little premature" Lacey said while looking to Kathryn. Kathryn was making it seem as though if you weren't a stay at home mom then you weren't a good parent. Lacey's mom, Judy, worked a full time job and she and Clara came out just fine. Nor were they raised by nanny's.

"I know you're not pregnant Lacey, don't be so defensive, I'm just giving you something to think about since you do plan on starting a family soon" Kathryn retorted. Her voice was laced with a hint of attitude.

"Mom don't let your wisdom fall on deaf ears" Regina quipped.

That did it.

Lacey bit her tongue as her eyes fluttered over to her sister. Clara had a displeased look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak and Lacey knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Well since everyone wants to give their opinion on the matter, I thought I might as well give mine" She said, a slow smile formed on her lips as she eyed The Yates. "Lacey is an independent woman who can do whatever the fuck she wants"

Clara response had garnered a few gasps, particularly from The Yates Clan.

Danny stifled a laugh. The look on Kathyn's face was pure hilarity. Wow, he didn't know Clara was such a firecracker.

"Wow. Clara I didn't know you were so vulgar" Kathryn said after she regained her composure.

"Well I didn't know you were-" Lacey hand slapped Clara's knee under the table before she could finish her statement.

"Ouch" Clara said, turning to Lacey.

"You didn't know what?" Archie said daring Clara to finish her thought.

"Archie" Lacey said in a warning tone.

"What? Your sister was just about to insult my mother. I was just curious as to what she was about to say"

"Well, your mom just insulted me...but if you really want to know-" Clara said cocking her head to the side, waiting on him to give the go ahead.

"Clara" Lacey turned to her sister, giving her a warning look as well. Clara sucked her teeth.

"Why am I not surprised by the way the evening is proceeding? You try to genuinely help someone, give them sound advise and look at the way they repay you" Kathryn said with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"I should have known" She continued shaking her head disppointinly.

"Oh please you weren't trying to help anyone" Clara snapped.

"Don't talk to mom like that" Archie said, angrily.

"Don't yell at my sister, are you crazy?" Lacey glared at him. Archie eyes widened.

"No, are you?" Archie asked, he stared at her unblinking.

Lacey eyebrows knitted as she studied the face of her husband to be. His features were hard. Lacey didn't recognize the man she was staring at.

Lacey pulled her chair out and headed out the room. She could hear the start of a new argument as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"I always liked that painting" A voice said startling Lacey. She quickly turned around.<p>

It was Danny.

Lacey was in what the Yates called the art room. It was filled with expensive paintings along with some sculpture pieces.

Lacey had came here desperate to get away after what just happened downstairs with Archie and his family.

Lacey eyed Danny, she didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Though she was glad it hadn't been Archie who had discovered where she was, she was also a bit uneasy about being alone in a room with Danny. Not that she feared him or anything, well at least not physically. She just didn't think it was a good idea.

A smile tugged on the corners of Danny's lips as he continued to enter the room. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked oh so yummy in his Armani suit, he was minus the jacket though, clearly having rid it sometime in-between dinner and now. He was dressed in all black, even down to his tie. His silky jet black hair tied back in a bun. Yes. She noticed minor things like his hair and how just thirty minutes ago it hung loosely on his shoulders. She hated the fact she noticed everything about him. Her fiancé sure wouldn't like that fact.

Ugh. Whatever. Screw Archie. He didn't deserve to occupy her thoughts for even a second.

"Me too" She said turning back around to admire the Van Gogh on the wall.

Lacey could feel Danny steady approaching. It was a moment before she felt his presence beside of her, he was standing so close she could feel the heat that radiated from his body.

Lacey closed her eyes praying that whatever this feeling was that she had for her fiancé best man would dissipate. Preferably now.

"Are you a lover of art?" He asked in a tone that only made matters worse. The tone of his voice came out smooth like honey.

Lacey could feel his gaze on her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her left.

"Yeah" She said in an airy voice. She couldn't help but sound that way, the look he was giving her was causing every nerve in her body to tingle.

"What?" She asked studying his face.

"Your eyes were closed" He pointed out.

Panic set in. Was Danny pretty much telling her he noticed the effect he had on her?

Lacey stood speechless for a moment as his eyes searched her face. His eyes were so intense and she couldn't seem to formulate any words to leave her mouth.

His warm brown eyes dropped from the windows of her soul down to her lips and Lacey suddenly snapped out of it.

_Oh no._ The best man of her fiancé was starring at her lips...

"What about you?" She asked, the moment the question left her lips she knew how stupid it was. Of course he loved art. He owned an art gallery for Christ sakes. She had been so eager to say anything, just so that whatever moment they had going on would end. She could have careless what had came out her mouth.

Huh?" He asked looking genuinely lost. His eyes back on hers.

Lacey cringed at the fact she had to repeat her idiotic question. "I said you like art, huh?"

"I like..." He paused, his eyes sweeping over her face and down to her perfect manicured toes. "beautiful things" He answered.

Was it Lacey or did his comment have a double meaning?

And just like that his eyes were on hers again.

Lacey let out a spurt of breathe as their eyes danced. She didn't know how long they stood there staring in each others eyes before they were interrupted.

"Lacey there you are" Lacey snapped her head in the direction of the doorway. Clara stood a few feet from the entrance, her eyes curious as she eyed them.

Shit.

She hoped this didn't look as bad as she thought it did. She and Danny having a stare down, standing just a few inches apart from one another wasn't the least bit appropriate.

"Clara...yeah...hey" She said, the pitch of her voice incredibly high, due to nerves of course.

Clara continued to eye them, causing Lacey to grow even more nervous. Did Clara suspect something?

Suspect what though? They weren't doing anything. So what, they happen to be looking each other in the eyes. People tend to do that when they're engaged in conversation with one another.

Except they weren't engaging in conversation at the time. All conversation ceased at least a minute prior Clara walking in on them.

"What's up sis?" Lacey said keeping her voice light as she made her way towards her sister. She didn't bother to care what Danny reaction was behind her. He was probably just watching her walk off.

Danny suppressed a sigh as he watched Lacey leave with her sister.

When they were clear from the room Danny shut his eyes as Lacey had done just moments earlier. God this was getting out of control. This infatuation with her. Why was he letting his emotions get the best of him? Why had he allowed himself to get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers? Why did he let his eyes linger down on her lips for far too long? And Why did he have to go looking for her in the first place?

So many questions that he didn't have answers to.

"Is something going on with you two?" Clara asked, as they cleared ear shot.

Lacey stopped in her tracks. "What?" She said in the most appalled voice she could muster. She was sure her face reflected matched her voice.

"Don't look at me like I'm imagining things. You two were eye fucking back there" Clara used her hand to motion towards the direction of the art room.

Lacey nearly winced at Clara's words. Was Clara right? Were they eye fucking?

Lacey placed both of her hands on Clara's shoulder, looking her dead in the eyes as she spoke. "You are imagining things little sister. Danny and I were simply carrying on a conversation about art. That was all"

"Okay in order for me to believe that, I would've had to have heard words being exchanged" Clara said. "There were none" She said shaking her head slowly.

"There were words you just didn't hear" Lacey said not backing down. She refused to let Clara put her in a corner.

Clara let out a laugh. "Okay" She said letting it go.

"Okay?" Lacey questioned, this was unlike Clara to leave matters alone so easily.

"Yeah" She said with a single head nod before walking off and leaving a confused Lacey standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Two thirteen was the time the digital clock illuminated on his night stand. Danny's body still hadn't adjusted to the time change. Seven-thirteen London time. Normally this was the time Danny would be getting up to start his day. Danny had gotten in from the party an hour ago an immediately hopped in the shower, after an extremely long shower Danny decided to call it a night, but not before checking his email.<p>

Danny had gotten several emails from artist who were interested in working with him. One from his assistant Jo. He had made it clear she was to email him everyday to keep him updated on everything at the gallery. After answering his emails Danny closed his laptop shut. A sudden thought popped into his head that caused him to re-open it.

Danny brought his cursor up to the google search bar and typed in Lacey Porter. Yes, he was thinking of her again. Danny couldn't help it. He was obsessed by now. He didn't know what he hoped to discover about her by googling her. Maybe he thought he would find dirt on her. Find out she was a awful person, just so that his silly crush would end. Except he found nothing negative on her at all. Actually, everything that was printed about her shined her on a positive light. According to all the articles written about her she was quite the humanitarian. From volunteering at homeless shelters on the regular to visiting sick kids at the hospital. She even ran in a few breast cancer triathlons. The list of charities that she was involved in were endless. From New York foundation for the arts to Citymeals-on-wheels. Great. She was the perfect human being.

Danny clicked into the images link. Dozens upon dozens of photos flooded his screen. Mostly of her at charity events. A lot of the pictures she was photo'd either beside her sister Clara or her husband to be Archibald.

Danny clicked on one of the images of she and Archie, instantly it appeared larger on his screen. The photo was one where Lacey was leaning forward gracing Archie with a kiss on the lips. They were at some charity event of course. Danny dissected the photo until he couldn't anymore, he didn't know what he thought he would discover. Maybe, he was hoping her face would reveal something more then being one half of a seemingly happy couple.

It didn't though. She looked as happy as any recently engage couple could be. Danny clicked on the link the photo was featured on.

It took him to a site name NYW. There was an article posted on the pair congratulating them on their engagement. According to the article Archibald Fitzgerald Yates proposed to the stunning socialite in Paris on the Eiffel tower.

Oh, how romantic Danny thought bitterly.

There were a few other photos of the pair further down on the page. One in particular that caught Danny's attention, they both were facing the camera full on. Lacey had a low cut dress that showed off her perfect bosom. Danny wet his lips with his tongue. God. Why did a mere picture excite him so much?

This was sad.

Forcing himself to move along, Danny scrolled down to the comments section, he was interested in reading the public thoughts on the couple.

_Myshipperheart says:_

_OTP_

Danny frowned what the hell did OTP mean?

_Janice1983 says:_

_How fucking cute are they?_

_BreBre says:_

_What a romantic guy, Lacey sure lucked out with this one. If only Clara could stop dating douchebags and get her one of these._

_Iwillcumonyou says:_

_nice tits bitch_

_Pheebs says:_

_Tall, handsome AND rich. I'll take one pls!_

Danny exited out of the website, not interested in reading anymore.

He brought his cursor back up to the Google search bar. He typed in, OTP definition.

One True Pairing

_Ugh._

* * *

><p>Lacey awoke the next morning by hands shaking her shoulder.<p>

"Rise and shine love" Archie said, Lacey eyes fluttered opened, they settled on a beaming Archie. He held a tray of food in his hands. Wow. Breakfast in bed. Archie could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be.

"I made your favorite, Belgian waffles topped with blueberry compote"

Lacey eyed her sandy haired beau. "You think by you fixing me breakfast in bed would erase last night from my memory bank?"

Lacey was so pissed with Archie last night she took a cab home shortly after Clara had walked in on her and Danny. When Archie tried to climb in the bed with her she politely referred him to the couch.

Archie most likely slept in one of the guest rooms last night though. Whatever... she didn't care where he had slept. He had shown a side of him last night that she didn't like. Archie had never came off as misogynistic before. He had been fine with her plan to work and go back to school. What changed?

Archie face fell. The idiotic smile that was just plastered across his face was gone. He sat the tray down on the bed. "Please forgive me Lace" He begged, his eyes pleading.

"For which part?" She said, her eyes blinking rapidly "You deciding I was just going to up put my career on pause to be a stay at home mom. Or the fact that you and your mom talked to my sister like crap, or the fact that you yelled at me in front of guest"

"I did not yell at you" He said denying that part.

Well maybe he hadn't but he might as well had, questioning her sanity the way he had.

Yeah, she knew she did the same, but he had no right talking to Clara like that.

Lacey plopped back down on the bed and brought the covers over her head. "I don't want to talk to you" Yeah, she was acting like a five year old right about now but she didn't care.

"Lacey you have to" She felt him sit down beside her. He brought his hand up to her arm, he started to stroke it over the comforter.

"I love you and I wanna marry you and I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you" Lacey opened her mouth to speak.

"And before you say anything, I already apologized to your sister for the way I spoke to her as well"

Lacey pulled the covers from over her head, she studied his face.

He looked genuinely sorry. He smiled the smile of his that she loved so much.

But there still was one other thing...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Danny took the train to where he grew up, Astoria, Queens. A smile tugged at his lips as he entered his parents deli shop. Danny looked around the place, it was filled with customers being it was Saturday afternoon. Lunch hour was always the busiest. Danny remembered as a teen having to help his parents out on the weekends. From working the register, to making sandwiches, to cleaning tables, whatever his parents needed help with. At that time it felt like a chore for Danny to be stuck in a deli shop on the weekends when all he really wanted to do was hang out with his friends like any normal teenager. But now looking back at things he was extremely grateful his parents taught him the value of hardwork. Having that 'Work, work, work, and then work some more' mind frame helped shape the person he was today. You didn't run a successful gallery by just sitting on your ass all day.<p>

Danny eyes finally settled on his mom, she was behind the counter on the register attending to customers. Danny made his way around the long line and stood a few feet from his mom who was on the other side of the counter. Her attention was so preoccupied with the customer in front of her that she hadn't noticed Danny standing just feet away from her. Well, if she had noticed a presence standing there through her peripheral, she probably thought it was just another customer.

Danny decided to have a bit of fun with her. "Madame may I have a turkey breast and ham on wheat, with pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, mustard and mayo please" He used the same exaggerated cockney accent he had with Archie just last night.

"Sir your going to have to ge-" She said her eyes shifting in his direction. The finally landed on him and she stopped mid sentence.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, her eyes were wide as well as her smile. "My baby" she continued her hands flying to her chest.

Danny's grin grew wide. He was pretty sure all his teeth were exposed right about now. God it was great to see his mom.

Danny watched her as she asked one of her employees to take over the register.

The curly haired blonde nodded as she replaced Karen at the spot behind the register.

Karen took off her apron and hung it up before making her way from behind the counter to were Danny was standing.

"Baby" She said in her overly mom voice as she stood in front of him. She wasted no time enveloping him in a huge embrace. Danny wrapped his arms around his mom, squeezing her tightly.

Karen pulled away after what seemed like forever. She looked up at Danny, her eyes glistened, she brought her hand up to her mouth, her fingers slightly shaking. The look displayed on her face was as if she was about to start wailing at any minute.

"Mom" He said taking her in for another embrace.

Karen's bony fingers glided over his back, Danny smooth down her hair as she held him. He could feel the wetness from her tears soak through his shirt. A soft whimper left her mouth and Danny continued to stroke her hair.

It was a moment before Karen pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She apologized, she brought her pointer finger up to eyes to wipe the remains of her tears away. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry" She said with a slight chuckle.

Danny smiled. "It's okay to cry" He assured. Karen gave a single nod before leading him over to a table in the back where no one was occupying.

"Where's dad?" Danny asked as he plopped down in his chair across from his mother.

"He went out for an errand run. He should be back soon"

Danny nodded his head.

"We weren't expecting you this early in the day" Danny hiked an eyebrow as he eyed his beautiful mother. She laughed at his expression.

"I was so sure you would come strolling in here at seven o'clock in the evening"

Danny couldn't help but chuckled at that. "That's messed up"

She laughed louder.

"Even after I promised you guys I would spend all day with you two" He shook his head in a exaggerated disapproving way.

"Sorry babe, we didn't think you meant it. I swore you were just trying to get me off the phone the other day"

Danny eyes widened. "I haven't saw you guys in four years of course I meant it"

The corner of her lips turned down in a frown.

"I haven't seen my baby in four years" She said as realization just sunk in.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" She chided.

"You must be having a blast out there in London to not come visit your mother, the same one who spent sixteen hours in labor birthing you," She continued trying to make him feel guilty.

Danny bit down on is bottom lip. If working nonstop and having no time for socializing was considered a blast...

Her eyes narrowed in on his. "You're not happy" She concluded, she was always good at reading him.

"I just-I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely out there" He looked down at his hands which rested on the table.

"Then come home" He wished it was that simple.

"No mom, I have too much going on. I can't just leave"

Danny drummed his fingers on the table, he felt his mom eyes on him.

She spoke and Danny looked up a her. "So you're just going to continue to be miserable out there? No family, no friends, no girlfriend..."

Danny let out a heavy sigh. His mom was right he had absolutely no one out in London.

Karen placed her right hand over his "Come home son" Her fingers rubbed his in a soothing manner, "Come back, open a gallery here, find a nice Queens girl" Danny smiled. "Start a family. Give me some grand kids..."

"Wow, you're talking about grand kids now. I remember in high school you telling me you didn't want to be a grandmother until you were eighty"

"That's because I was scared, you were dating that fast Jessica. I didn't want any babies popping up" Danny let out a boisterous laugh that vibrated throughout the deli.

"She was not fast" He said in Jessica's defense.

Karen gave him a look. "I don't think that girl owned a pair of pants"

Danny laughed. Jess did love her mini skirts...Even in winter she would pair them with stockings and knee length boots.

"I think your right" He said thinking back.

Karen laughed. She removed her hand from his. "So how was the dinner last night?"

"The dinner was interesting to say the least" Danny said thinking of the argument that ensued between The Porters and The Yates.

"How's Archie?" She said, her voice flat. Danny could tell she was just trying to make conversation at this point. He knew his mom never cared for Archibald. Actually, she really hadn't cared for any of his frat buddies. She had thought they were a bad influence on him. Maybe they were at the time. In college all he and the guys seem to care about was partying and chicks.

At one point it had gotten so bad his grades had started to suffer. Of course the parentals didn't like that one bit. He was attending an Ivy league college on an academic scholarship. Failing out of school wasn't an option and after a stern talking to, they had gotten him back on the right path. Letting him know he wasn't like his buddies who had money and resources that could get them out of whatever bind they were in. Danny had nothing. His parents own a deli shop in Queens, hardly the same as his friends parents who owned fortune five hundred companies and made the Forbes list every year. So no , there were no trust funds he could tap into. His dad didn't golf with the dean on the regular. He couldn't run to daddy to fix the problem. Nope. If he lost his scholarship, that was it. Tuition was far too expensive, even with working a full time job somewhere. And at that time the only job he had was coming in the deli whenever he could. And that job was not of the paying kind.

"He's good" Danny answered. That was true enough. He was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. He would say Archie was doing fairly well.

"What's his fiancé like? Is she a bimbo?" Danny laughed, his mom clearly remembering the types of chicks Archie used to date in college.

Karen joined in on the laughter. After their laughter settled, Danny spoke in a much serious tone. "No..she's um..." Danny cleared his throat a few times. "She's-She's umm..." Beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious, sexy...

"Umm.." Danny eyes flickered down to the table. "She's..She's good"

He brought his eyes up to his mom. She was giving him a blank stare.

"What?" He said raking a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"She's good?" Karen questioned, lifting one overly waxed eyebrow.

Ugh. Yeah not the best answer. Danny was so tongue tied he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, she's good-people" Karen nodded slowly still looking a bit perplexed.

"Is she pretty? What am I asking of course she is...This is Archie were talking about" She said with a roll to her eyes. "What does she look like? I wanna know if my predictions were correct"

"She's tall.." Danny said his eyes flickering down towards the table again "She has the prettiest complexion, just in between chocolate and caramel, she has this wavy jet black hair that falls just past her shoulders, the most rich chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen in my life" Danny smiled thinking about how gorgeous her almond shape eyes were. "And she has this dimple-" Danny said looking up at his mom, the expresion on her face caused him to stop mid sentence, she stared at him, her eyes wide and nearly out of her sockets, her mouth hung open, so open, a fly could fly in it at any second.

"Um.." He said clearing his throat. "Actually you probably know who she is now that I think about it. Lacey Porter, does that sound familiar?"

"Yes, it does but Danny..."

"Excuse me" He said raising out of his seat. "I need to use the rest room" He said walking past her.

The moment Danny entered the restroom he let a string of obsceneties slip past his lips. He brought his hand up to his hair, pacing the floor as he cursed.

Just great Danny. Now your mom knows how you feel about Lacey Porter. The girl whose marrying your good pal Archie in just a few weeks.

Danny walked towards the sink, he cut on the water. He proceeded to splash cool water n his face. Danny cut off the faucet and rested both hands on the sides of the sink, gripping it as he dropped his head down in shame. He shook his head fervently as he thought about the predicament he was in. Gosh how could he be in love with his best friends fiancé? What kind of horrible person was he?

_It's a bad religion_

_To be in love with someone_

_Who could never love you_

_Only bad_

_Only bad religion_

_Could have me feeling the way I do_

The lyrics of Frank Oceans hit song floated though Danny's head as he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

Danny didn't know how long he stood in the restroom, A heavy set man walking in caused him to come back down to earth, Danny exited the restroom and walked back to his table. His mom was still seated in her seat. Her eyes followed him as he sat back down in front of her.

"So you're in love" She said the moment his tush hit the padded chair.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god if that bitch even looks at me wrong" Clara said, as Lacey toss a thong bikini in her Louis Vuitton suitcase.<p>

They were in she and Archie's apartment, in the bedroom, Lacey was desperately trying to pack her bags being their private plane was leaving in the early morning to jet them off to The Carribeans.

Clara had already packed last night and was supposed to be helping Lacey do the same, but instead she had been going on and on for atleast an hour about how she wanted to put hands on Kathryn Yates.

Lacey snapped her head up at Clara. "Less talking, more packing please" She said to her bratty little sister.

Clara gave an eye roll as she walked towards the bed. She folded her arms over her chest. She was pouting and Lacey honestly could careless. Clara wanted to discuss last night but Lacey refused to relive such a horrible event. That was the absolute last thing she wanted to discuss right now.

"Gosh how do you sleep in this hideous room?" Clara said as her eyes scanned she and Archie's bedroom.

"Soundly" Lacey said walking towards the armoire to grab the lingerie she bought for her honeymoon just days ago. The lingerie she had shown to Phoebe.

"I mean the whole apartment for the matter is..."

"Hideous" Lacey said finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I get it" Lacey said opening the armoire and grabbing her bag of lingerie. She made her way towards the bed.

"It's just such a man cave" Clara continued. True. Archie apartment still reflected one of a bachelor. All the leather and dull color choices. Black. White. Grey. brown.

Ugh.

When Lacey moved in four months ago all she wanted to do was redecorate to add a little color in here, a feminine touch to the place. Not only did she want to brighten the place up a bit she also wanted to feel like it was her home as much as his.

But of course Archie was against her redecorating, he said the place was fine just the way it was.

Lacey didn't press him on the matter being they weren't married yet but best believe when they were she would turn this place into something out of architectural digest.

"Yes, Archie has questionable taste in furiture, but don't worry your pretty little head sister. I'm definitely redecorating when we get back from Jamaica" Lacey said with a wide grin as she made her way back towards the bed.

"Good" Clara said as she eyed Lacey.

Once Lacey made it towards the bed she grabbed the scraps of lingerie out of her bag she was just about to toss it in her suitcase when Clara halted her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is that?" Clara asked, motioning her head towards Lacey's hand.

Lacey smiled sheepishly. "Just.. Some unmentionables..."

Clara lifted both eyebrows, and uncrossed her arms.

"Let me see" She held out her hand, cheesing hard.

Lacey giggled as she handed over the scraps of lingerie.

Clara held up the Teddy in the air, examining it. "This is fire" She said in approval.

Lacey couldn't help but beam with joy.

"Archie isn't going to know what to do when he sees you in this"

"Well I hope that's not the case" Lacey said, Archie better know just what to do when he sees her in this naughty piece of lace.

"You know what I mean" Clara said breifly glancing at Lacey.

"Gosh Lacey I feel bad for you" Clara had pity in her tone.

Lacey looked at Clara, confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Cuz' that boy gon split you in half" Lacey burst into laughter.

"No sex for two years... " Clara said giving Lacey a look. "You're in my prayers doll" Lacey laughed even louder.

Oh god. Should she be worried? Two years was a long time for no sex for anyone, but a man...

Yeah, he was definitely going to make up for lost times.

Lacey hands covered her face as she bent over in laughter.

"You're not going to be laughing when we have push you around in a wheel chair"

"Stop it Clara" Lacey said, tears were entering her eyes.

"I'm just saying..." Clara said tossing the lacey fabric in Lacey's suitcase

"Wait" Lacey said garnering Clara's attention "Why are you so sure you should be worried about me and not Archie?"

"Hmmm never thought about that...Touché, touché." Lacey laughed.

"God I don't know how y'all did it. I mean, I need sex on the daily" Lacey laughed

"Clara are you sure you're not a sex addict?" Lacey asked only hallway joking.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely one of those" Clara said not even thinking twice about it.

"Oh my god" Lacey chuckled

"I'm curious though, Lacey" Clara said all the playfullness gone from her voice.

"Who are you going to be thinking about when you put that Teddy to use?"

* * *

><p>Danny stared at his mother's baby blue irises as she waited for him to respond to her accusation. Danny's throat suddenly felt tight, he swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak, but before he got a chance to say any thing he heard the sound his father's voice behind him. He quickly jerked his head in the direction of where his dad's voice was coming from. Vikram was standing ten feet away, near the exit, talking with one of the employees. He must have just walked through the door.<p>

"Dad" Danny called out once his dad ended the conversation with his employee. He noticed Vikram was just about to head towards the front, clearly he hadn't noticed he and Karen seated amongst the customers.

Vikram jerked his head around, he scanned the room, his eyes lighting up with joy after spotting Danny.

Danny raised up from his chair as he dad nearly ran towards him.

"Son" Vikram said wrapping his arms around Danny. "God it's good to see you" He said while patting Danny on the back.

He pulled away to get a better look at Danny "Look at you. You grew your hair out" He noticed.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Karen chimed in.

"Yeah. You look just like I did at your age"

"Oh, you wish" Karen said with an eye roll.

Danny laughed.

"Sit, let's talk" Vikram said grabbing a chair from the table beside them and joining them at theirs.

Talking is what they did for an whole hour. Discussing things such as The gallery, The Deli, Danny non existent love life(that questioning had come from his dad) Karen eyed him without saying a word as he talked about the last three dates he had been on, which had been at least three months ago and probably three months apart as well. All had been lackluster. The last date Danny had been on had been with one of Jo's friends. She was a pretty bunette who admitted to having an obsession with american men. Danny made the mistake of sleeping with her on the first night and she proved just how obsessed she could get, she literally called him twenty times a day for an entire week. Danny had to end it when she started showing up at his flat unannounced.

"So no girlfriend. That's hard to believe"

"I know right. I'm surprised those British woman aren't throwing themselves at you" Karen added. He had his fair share of women hit on him, but for some reason Danny never found himself interested enough to pursue anything. "You're probably the best looking thing walking around that place" She continued.

"You have to say that because you're my mom"

"Umm, have you seen the men there?" Danny chuckled, his head fell back.

"Oh wait, David Beckam is pretty hot" She remembered. Danny laughed harder.

"Oh and there's also Michael Fassbender...Oh and Tom Hiddleston" Vikram started to shake his head. Danny was amused by his dad facial expression alone. "Oh and Hugh Grant, Jude Law, Cumberbatch.."

"Cumberbatch? Sherlock Holmes? Really?" Vikram eyed her as if she lost her mind.

Karen kept going. "Henry Cavill" Karen paused as her eyes rolled to the back of her head "Ahhhh Superman"

Karen are you having an orgasm?" Vikram questioned.

Danny dropped his head, he laughed quietly. If this wasn't inappropriate he didn't know what was.

"Danny I take back what I said about British men"

Danny laugh. "So I'm not the best thing walking around Great Britian?"

"No. Sorry son" She said shaking her head. Danny face fell into his hands as he couldn't help but laugh. His mom was a character to say the least.

"Alrighty" Vikram said with slow deliberation.

Danny couldn't stop chuckling when he was around his parents. God he missed them.

Karen eyes flickered towards the line. "I think I'm going to help Michelle at the register. Catch up with your son" She said to Vikram as she stood up.

Danny eyebrows knitted. "Mom do you need help?"

"No" She answered quickly while shook her head. "Catch up with your dad"

Danny nodded. Karen smiled briefly before turning on her heels and heading towards the front of the shop.

A new hurd of customers entered the shop causing the already ridiculous line to grow even longer. Danny glanced at his dad.

"We should help her" He said.

"Yeah" Vikram said in agreement. Danny and Vikram both got up from their seats and started making their way towards the front of the shop. Danny caught eyes with his mom as she took over her spot at the register, she gave him a disapproving look.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her once behind the counter. He place placed both hands upon her shoulders.

Karen smiled before giving him a list of things to do.

Danny sat at the same table in the back that he and his parents occupied earlier, munching on his fave, turkey breast and ham on wheat. The lunch crowd had cleared out several hours ago, the only people who filled the shop were He, his mom, her two employees and the couple who was seated by the one of the tables near the window. His dad had excused himself thirty minutes ago. He had to run another errand, he promised to be back within the next hour or so. It was almost six now.

Danny brought his gaze towards the window, the sun was just going down and the view outside was spectacular. Oh how he missed sunsets in NYC.

"This taste better than I remembered" He said holding up his sub sandwich, eyes back on his mom. She was seated in front of him watching him eat.

"I may have put a little extra love in it" Karen said, with a smile that made the small lines around her eyes more visible.

Even though his mom was close to fifty now, she was still one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

He smiled before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"So, do we need to talk?" Danny knew exactly what she was referring to.

Lacey.

Karen tucked her hair behind her ears. She then sat both elbows on the table as she laced her fingers together.

Danny eyes flickered down to her hands, he noticed right away something was missing from her left hand ring finger "You're not wearing your wedding ring" He pointed out.

Karen eyes flickered down to the table below her.

"Mom?" He said slowly, after thirty seconds had past and she still hadn't responded.

"Your dad and I are in the process of separating" Her eyes traveled back up to his. There was a sorrowfulness in her pretty blues that he had never seen before.

"Wow" Danny responded. Danny leaned further back in his seat, taking in what his mom had told him. At that moment he didn't know how to feel.

I mean it wasn't like he was a kid and his parents had just sprung this news upon him. There would be no shared custody arrangements, no dealing with step fathers and step mothers or step siblings for the matter. No alternating holidays. Nope. Danny was a twenty-six year old man, he was far from a kid.

Danny finally mustered up a response.

"Did he cheat?" He heard leave his lips. He wasn't sure why that was the first question he thought to ask. His dad had always been a stand up guy. He would never cheat on his mom. Danny had always admired the way his dad worshipped the ground Karen walked on. But still he needed to know.

Adultery had always been one of the main reasons why marriages ended up dissolving.

Karen pursed her lips, and that was all the answer Danny needed.

"That bastard" Danny said, his eyes shifting away from Karens's. They settled on the clock on the wall.

Six o' clock on the dot.

"Hey don't speak about your father like that" Karen snapped. Danny immediately rested his eyes back on his mother. She looked extremely pissed.  
>She glared at him as if he had just insulted her.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just..."

"I know-" She nodded. "-but he's still your father"

Danny didn't care about that fact at the moment. All he knew was that the person he loved most in the world was hurting and it was all his dads fault.

There was a long stretch of silence. Karen removed her elbows from the table as she begin to speak.

"I still love him, I just can't be with him" Danny let out a deep exhale.

"Why am I just now hearing about this? You should of told me earlier"

"And ruin your day?"

"So who was this person he stepped out on you with?" Danny ask ignoring her question.

"A now ex-employee" Danny could feel his hands starting to shake, he sat down his sandwich.

"I'm sorry he cheated on you" There was a long stretch of silence. When Karen finally spoke again her voice came out low and rough.

"Danny" Karen begin, but Danny cut her off before she finished her thought.

"I know. And I won't go there" Karen nodded.

Danny rose from his seat. His mom looked up at him.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for your dad to get back?"

"No. I don't want to see him" Danny leaned down to kiss his mom on the top of her head.

"See you" He said before leaving.

Danny had so much to think about as he rode the train back to Manhattan.

His parents were divorcing.

After nearly thirty years of marriage they were throwing in the towel. He couldn't really blame his mom for leaving his dad. This had been Vikram's own doing. He cheated therefore he deserved everything that happened as a result of his infidelities.

Danny sighed as he glanced down at his cell phone as it begin to vibrate in his hand, he glanced at the screen. It was the number from the deli, probably his dad calling. Danny sent it to voicemail. He refused to talk to his dad at this moment. It was for the best. He was angry. No scratch that, he was furious and he couldn't be liable for what came out of his mouth right now.

Danny eyes flickered around the car that held at least a dozen subway riders. His eyes settled on each one of their faces, old and young, black, white, fat, thin, beautiful, not so beautiful, a multitude of ethnicities and features and sizes, it was all so beautiful to be staring in the faces of the people he called home. But his mind wasn't focused on their faces at all. He saw them but didn't see them. His thoughts lingered on something he said earlier at the deli.

"I won't go there" He said out loud, repeating those words.

_This unrequited love_

_To me it's nothing but_

_A one man cult_

_And cyanide in my styrofoam cup_

_I could never make her love me_

_Never make her love me_

_Love, love..._

A Bad religion ...

At that moment Danny knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Lacey removed her shades as she boarded her parents private jet. Archie's hand squeezed her waist as he followed right behind her. He leaned his body into hers as his lips found her neck.<p>

"Too bad we're not married yet, sex on a plane would be so hot" He said whispering in her ear.

"There's always the flight back" She reminded him.

Archie made some animalistic type growl that stirred her insides. God she was horny. This wedding needed to be here like today.

"Archie stop" She said as his lips found her neck again.

"Your kisses aren't making matters better. We still have fourteen days until the wedding remember that"

He groaned as he peeled away from her body. Lacey chuckled as she lead them towards a seat up front towards the cock pit.

Thirty minutes had passed and mostly everyone had made it on the plane. There was her parents, Clara, Archie's parents, plus Regina, Scott, Rico, Andi, Pheebs, Phoebe brother Tyler. There was only one person missing from the bunch.

"God, where is Cole?" Lacey said annoyed. They should be taking off right now instead they were waiting on Archie's douche bag friend.

"I vote we leave him" Phoebe said joking.

Lacey laughed. Phoebe joined in.

"We're not leaving him, besides we still have to wait on Danny" Archie said bringing Lacey's laugh to a halt.

"I thought he wasn't leaving until Monday" Lacey said, taken aback by the news Archie had dropped on her.

After the conversation she and Clara had last night she didn't want to hear Danny's name or see his face until she absolutely had to, which was supposed to be twenty-four hours from now.

She had spent nearly a whole hour trying to convince Clara there was nothing going on between she and Danny.

"He changed his mind" Archie said with a nonchalant shrug. Lacey shifted in her seat, her gaze looking out the window beside her.

"Well speak of the devil" She heard Archie say, Lacey head immediately jerked up in the direction of the entrance. And sure enough there Danny was, in the flesh, boarding the plane.

Funny how that saying was very much so fitting at the moment. 'Speak of the devil'

If Danny wasn't the devil than who was he? Because Lacey was pretty sure he came straight from the pits of hell with the sole purpose to come between she and Archie.

That was the only explanation as to why she was so drawn the him. He was getting into her head with his witchery, convincing her she was attracted to him.

Wasn't that the way the devil worked? Getting into your head...deceiving you?

Lacey let out a spurt of breath as his eyes finally connected with hers, and sure enough, the fire that was a blaze throughout her body the other day at the airport, not to mention the night of the party in the art room was arise again, and it consumed her entirely.

Yep. He was the devil. How else could the insane heat be explained?

Lacey clutched her necklace as she continue to eye him. She could feel her clit jump with excitement as his eyes bored into hers. Bored into her soul.

_Shit. This was no good._

**A/N Thnx for reading! Hope you enjoyed. And remember peeps Reviews=Updates, No Reviews=No updates...see how that works.. :)**


End file.
